The silver snake and the red lion
by Angelic-pen
Summary: What happens when you realize the person you love is the person you hurt? Now add Vampire's, annoying relatives, other guys...oh and the fact your ex wont even speak to you.....What do you get? Well a Draco and Ginny fic of course.
1. Fire and Ice

Fire and Ice  
  
Ginny was now sweet 16. Her long wavy fiery hair poured down her back like silk on her black tattered cloak. Her face was smooth as ivory, with a golden smile on her red soft plum lips. Her eyes where as deep as the ocean but the color of sweet brown sugar. It was her sixth year at Hogwarts and Miss Ginerva Ann Weasley was all grown up.  
  
The moment she stepped off the Hogwarts express she sensed change in the air. She gently brushed back her autumn red her and fixed her frayed cloak as she stepped onto the horseless carriage. As it began to move, she realized she wasn't alone. "Hello Gin, you change quite a bit since last I saw you" It was Lavender Brown, Ron's ex-girlfriend. Ron and Lavender dated the previous year, but after He and Harry discovered that she was double- crossing him, they ended. "Oh, Hi Lavender, didn't see you there." Ginny spoke, she still remained friends with her though she didn't approve of what Lavender had done to Ron. She didn't speak much to her during the ride to Hogwarts, and Lavender respected her wishes and remained quiet as well.  
  
When they arrived at the wooden doors of the entrance, Ginny slipped out of the carriage cautiously, hoping her brother wouldn't notice who she'd been sitting with, he was still much hurt by what had happened. She looked around trying to find some of her friends, or at least some Gryffindors, but instead to her surprise she found someone else. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said, not noticing whom she was speaking with but as she turned around, she started to recognize the clothing of this tall stranger, it was Draco Malfoy. "Out of my way, Weasel!" His cold tone drove a shiver down her spine. "Malfoy!" She said not noticing how loudly she spoke. At this, her brother had heard her voice and ran towards her with Harry and Hermione behind him. " Stay away from my sister, you greasy git!" Ron roared at him. Harry grabbed hold of his arm, trying to resist Ron from having a fight with Malfoy so early in the year. Hermione on the other hand, turned to Ginny "Are you alright?" Ginny responded" Yes, I'm fine. Ron, I am okay." attempting to calm her brother down. " Simmer down, weasel. I didn't touch a hair on your sister." Malfoy said in an angry voice as he walked away. Yet instead of having the usual sly smirk on his face, he wore a look of confusion. Wow, Ginny has changed a lot during this summer. She looks amaz- Wait a minute! What I am thinking, she's a Weasley!  
  
"C'mon, Ron. We need to get inside, it looks like it's going to start raining soon." Hermione said as she grab onto Harry's hand and began to escort them all inside. Ginny walked alongside her brother, continuing to cool him down as he gave Malfoy an evil glare. Ron had always been overprotective of Ginny, but she had never seen him get so worked up like the past few months. At Diagon Alley, he pumbled a HufflePuff who had been staring at her as he told his friend how hot she was. It got even worse when they ran into Colin Creevy, a sixth year like Ginny, who had always taken pictures of Harry Potter "the boy who lived", but now started talking pictures of Ginny as well. Ron took Colin's camera and only returned it after he destroyed his film. Ginny giggled as she heard the whispers of familiar voices while they entered the Great Hall. She could make out one of which held an Irish accent, it was Neville Longbottom . "Wow, that can't be Ginny? Can it?" She clearly made out Dean Thomas's response. "Oh, that's her alright and that's Ron glaring at you, I heard he pumbled Ernie Macmillian in Diagon Alley because he only looked at her!"  
  
The murmurs continued as they sat down at their house table, Harry next to Hermione, Ron next to Ginny, and all of the boys next to Ron because whenever any of them tried to sit next to Ginny, he would give them a threatening, cold stare. Dumbledore gave them all a small wink as the Sorting began. Hagrid, who sat at the end of the staff table greeted them with a wave and a smile. The four scanned the room and noticed the empty seat next to Prof. McGonagall. "Another year, another defense against the dark arts professor" Ginny sang to herself letting out a deep sigh. " I wonder who will take over this year." Hermione questioned looking excitedly to Harry. " Oh, 'Mione, you just wish it was Lockhart again. The Bloody faker." Ron spoke to her as patches of pink began to form on Hermione's cheeks.  
  
The Sorting ended, at this Dumbledore stood up and said " I have only one word to say to you all, Enjoy." And at this the feast appeared on the table tops. "Not as original as other years, but well delivered." Harry said as he and Ron started to get into what they thought was to come this year. " I think I'll get kidnapped again for Divination." They began mocking Prof. Trelawney, Ginny, not standing the boredom any longer, stood up. " Where are you off to?" Ron asked as she was about to walk away. " Only to the bathroom, Ron!" Ginny answered indignantly. " Why would you like to come with me?" His face began to turn a bit red, but before he could get a word out, she left.  
  
Malfoy saw that the beautiful red head walked out from the feast and he too, decided to go to the bathroom. Crabbe and Goyle were about to follow but Malfoy turned and told them to remain in their seats. This was not a problem to them for they thoroughly enjoyed eating. The tall blonde Slytherin walked out the feast, much to his surprise, she hadn't gone far. Instead, she sat on the cold marble stair case with her hands on her face mumbling to herself angrily. " Ginny, where are you going? Don't talk to them, Ginny. Ginny, isolate yourself from the whole male population of the wizarding world!" She said mockingly as the noise in the Great Hall continued.  
  
" What hearing voices now, Weasley?" Malfoy interrupted as he uttered from the dark shadows. " Oh sod off Malfoy!" She spoke without moving her hands from her face. " Temper, temper Weasley, couldn't your parents afford charm school or is your brother's ill manners rubbing off on you?" The anger rose within her "Oh, what do you care, Malfoy! Now again, sod off!" Malfoy was intrigued by this side of her. Girl got some spunk in her, too bad she comes from that poor, mudblood-loving lot of a family. Ginny decided that she rather hear Ron mouth off again, then spend another minute with the slimy Slytherin. So she stood up and headed for the Great Hall. But before she entered, a hand grabbed her arm. " The next time you speak to me like that, it will be your last." He threatened as she pulled her arm from his grip. " Bugger off, Malfoy!" She quickly walked back in to the feast and sat down. Ron looked at Ginny suspiciously something was not right but, decided to speak to her ( rather yell at her) later.  
  
The feast had ended, as the last of the food disappeared, Dumbledore stood up once again and began to make this year's announcements. " First of all, as many of you remember or some just finding out, the 8 o'clock curfew is still in effect, all perfects ( at this, Hermione beamed) shall make sure that all students are present and accounted for by calling attendance in their respective common rooms." The usual chatter started as Ginny rolled her eyes. Dumbledore immediately quieted them down and spoke one more. " Secondly, this year we are glad to welcome back........"  
  
Please Review. Should I continue or not? 


	2. The Return of Moony

The Return of Moony  
  
"........Remus Lupin who will take up his old position as Professor of Defense against the Dark arts indefinitely"  
  
When the Light brown haired professor entered the great hall the room filled with applause. Even the Slytherins had to admit he was better then all the Previous professors, with the exception of Moody(though Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret disagreed). McGonagall welcomed him with open arms. Ginny believed that this was the only time she actually seen her smile. Hagrid of course, also greeted him with a shake hand and a hug in which the thin professor seemed to had disappeared within the giant's arms.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry who seemed to be itching to get up and join in the hugs, if it wasn't for Hermione holding him down, he would've positively leaped over everyone to greet Lupin.  
  
The flaming redhead couldn't help looking towards Malfoy every now and then. She would glare at him with so much loathing, and yet its wasn't the fact that he threaten her that made her do so, nor the natural hatred her family felt for the Malfoy's, it was rather how he kept looking at her whenever she would turn her attention back to the front. For one minute, they caught each other's eyesight. As usual, the evil grin emerged on Malfoy's face, Ginny scoffed with disgust. Stupid prat. She thought to herself, I wonder what's he up to.  
  
"Ginny!?!" Ron's voice echoed in her mind as a wave of heads turned to face her. "No, I'm afraid, Mr. Weasley, My next announcement was not about your sister." Dumbledore said with a smile. Noticing all the eyes were upon her, her cheeks became the same shade of red of her beautiful hair. " Now, If I may continue(Dumbledore began, giving Ron a glance before he went on), finally I would like to inform all 7th years that the first big event of the school year is a Halloween ball. Held of course, on the 31st. of Oct. This ball is for 7th years only, but you are welcome to invite a younger student if you wish. That will be all for now and I hope this will be a very promising year."  
  
Cheers filled the room, all but Ginny were excited, as the Prefects began line everyone up, She lagged behind, hoping to go unnoticed. Stupid ball, oh well another boring year begins. She looked up and saw Ron and Harry motioning her to the front, yet she continued to walk slowly. It was when she felt a hand brush hers where she finally came to reality. "Ginny, Hi..............um......how....how was your summer? Seamus Finnigan now stood in front of her, he appeared to be fearing for his life when he noticed Ron walking towards them, looking at him with one eyebrow raised. "Um..............listen can....can you meet me some where? tomorrow?" he said quickly while sweat began trickling down his face getting more nervous by the second. "She will not!" Ron's voice came from behind the scared boy. "Ginny go upstairs with the others." He demanded as he stared at now shaking Seamus. "What!?! Ron, I'm not a baby anymore!" She was now getting furious, her brother was now going far beyond his duties. But before they would begin to argue she decided to calm down a bit, and save her strengths. "Ron just leave him alone." The red head spoke gritting her teeth. Immediately she grabbed her brother's arm and pulled him away.  
  
"Why can't you accept that I'm growing up?" She ranted as she dragged him up the marble staircase. "You're my baby sister!, I can't have guys being all over you. They only have one thing on the brain Gin! Now let go!" Ron howled at the her as she continued to forcefully pull him up to Gryffindor tower. "It's bound to happen Ron, how come it's okay for YOU to date? huh? For you to have that one thing on YOUR brain? For you to live YOUR life!?!" The anger had been building up for months, ever since he started acting this way. Every word, every thought fed this anger. She turned to him "That's it Ron, Stay out of my life. and leave me alone!"  
  
The both were now standing in front of a very shocked Portrait of the fat lady, she turned to her and yelled out "POPPY SEED" and the portrait swung open. Ginny walked in to the common room with the doorway closing behind her, which left out a very upset Ron. He growled to password and as it closed behind him he clearly heard the very confused fat lady say "What in bloody hell was that all about?" He was inside just in time to see the red head stomp up the stairs leading to the girls dormitory, leaving a very puzzled Harry and Hermione starring at him.  
  
Ginny paced in the dorm room still quite riled up. The adrenaline pumped through her veins, so fast she could punch something OR someone. Her brother had crossed the line. He acts as if they touch me & I'll get stuffed. It's ridiculous, they're just boys, Malfoy, understandable, but the others, uggh I could just punch him!!! She decided to calm down and get some rest after all it was gonna be a long year!  
  
The next morning, she woke up by the sun shining on her soft, fair skin. She felt as through nothing had happened, she remembered the encounter with Malfoy and the argument with Ron and decided to let it all go. It was the first day of a new school year and she looked forward on the classes to come especially Defense against the Dark Arts with her favorite professor of all time, Lupin. Ginny enjoyed his class fairly well, she liked his homework, but mostly, she liked him. Ginny knew exactly how Hermione felt when Lockhart taught the section. Lupin wasn't like her professors with the exception of Snape and Hagrid. Ginny was enchanted by his golden eyes. She didn't know why she felt so mesmerized when she look at him, but every time he uttered her name, she positively melted in her seat. She looked down carefully at her schedule: Tuesday Defense against the dark arts(Yes! She said internally) Potions(Uggh, great I stand that greasy vampire Potions Snape for two hold periods) Care of Magical Creatures(ah....so-so, No offense to Hagrid of course) Muggle Studies(Dad's Favorite) Ancient Runes(The ever dreadful) "Well better start getting ready." She said to her self. "Oh you look wonderful my dear" her mirror exclaimed as she finished primping. The red hair girl began to walk out of the room. Okay, I look okay, I got my books, I got my bag and I'm gone.  
  
She walked out the girls dormitory and down the stairs where she discovered her brother was waiting for her. " Are you ready?" he asked with an impatient tone. " Ron? Don't you got class?" She gave him a confused look. What is HE doing here? " I am walking you to your first class." He spoke in his usual commanding voice as Ginny rolled her eyes. " Oh, are you going to hold my hand too? Ron, I've been here for the last five years, I think I can find my way to Lupin's class." She walked off rather quickly hoping her freckled faced brother wouldn't follow.  
  
Upon arriving at Lupin's class, She adjusted herself once more, she walked in and sat down. Lupin looked down at her and smiled. The redhead fiercely blushed, "Ah, Miss Weasley, and how are we doing this fine morning?" he asked her as the students filed in. " Fine, professor." She replied so low that he barely heard her. Ginny quickly pulled out her book to cover her continuous blushing.  
  
" Malfoy! You're gonna be late for class!!" Pansy yelled at the sleeping blond at the top of her lungs. " Sod off, Parkinson!" Draco grumbled under his pillow, attempting to block out her voice. What does she care if I'm late, Snape would let me get away with murder! " It's not like I'm Potter! If I'm late, Snape wouldn't say a word." He thought out loud. " GET OUT OF BED!!!!" The girl now stood at the side his bed holding his covers in her hand which she forcefully pulled off of him. Go away Pansy, I'm warning you, besides you're not suppose to be here." He now growled at her. " Get out of my chambers!" "Oh, it's not like I haven't seen the bag of skin and bones you call a body, now get up!!" At this the boy couldn't take it anymore and threw his pillow at her. " Fine, I'm up. I'm UP!" Malfoy rose from his bed with a grumpy expression on his face as he slowly walked to the washroom. I wonder where is the redhead is right now? 


	3. Malfoys plan

Malfoy's Plan  
  
Malicious thoughts ran through his mind. Malfoy couldn't help but think of how he could follow up his threat with an action. A potion? No.....No they'll find traces of it. Besides as much favor Snape may show for us he'll never overlook that. What can I do? "Earth to Draco! How long can it possibly take you to button up your shirt, correctly I may add?" he abruptly looked up at the voice knowing instantly who it was. "What are you.........how.....how long have you've been standing there?" Malfoy quickly turned around becoming red a bit. "Long enough to wonder how you could possibly get dress on your own every morning." At Parkinsons response he looked down at his lopsided shirt and noticed he missed several button holes. He buttoned his shirt correctly with such urgency hoping against all hopes she hadn't watched him put on any other article of clothing.  
  
Finally finished, he walked out of Sytherian's tower and towards Potions class. Yet, being five minutes late he walked into the room as if he owned the place, of which he practically did. Snape looked at him not with disdain as he did towards Harry when he had walked in just a second before but simply asked "Mr. Malfoy what is your excuse for arriving five minutes to my class?" His voice a casual calm tone quite different to his booming roar when he had address the messy haired Gyrffindor earlier. Malfoy Smirked "I was held up Professor when I realized I left my bag in my chambers" Snape gestured him to take his seat. "Very well please arrive on time next time." All Gryffindors shot knives through their eyes at the greasy haired professor for he had taken 10pts from them because of Potter's tardiness. The Professor then turned back to his lesson and began to speak but Draco paid no attention to him, instead he took this opportunity to continue thinking of a plan but it didn't come to him until the end of class.  
  
I will romance the girl he thought to himself. It wont be easy , especially with the guard dog of her brother but it will work. As he was about to walk out of class he found himself bumping into his victim. "Are you blind?" Ginny bellowed at him. With out measuring his words he replied to her in the same tone. "Me? you were the one who can't see where your walking you hag!" he immediately regretted what he said Great start Draco, You have a lot of work to do. There was silence as the two glared at each other. Finally the girl spoke "Get out of my way!" The 7th year Syltherian held down his anger, Gritted his teeth and answered her in the best possible way "OF-COURSE! IT-WILL-BE-MY-PLEASURE!" Ginny was taken back by this. Did Malfoy really just say that? He must be sick! ignoring her initial reaction she walked past him and sat down. The boy could feel his anger rising but continued to suppress it as he turned away from her and now faced an angry and confused Ron accompanied by an opened mouthed Harry and Hermione. Calm your self Draco, think of the plan, think of the Girl, she wont trust you if you pick a fight with her brother, even though he's an easy target.  
  
At this he decided to walk it off. "What in bloody hell is wrong with you? Are you ill? Mentally unbalanced?" Pansy's voice bounced off the walls and into his ears returning him to reality. "Parkinson are you going to follow me all day!?!" Malfoy's rage exploded finally and aimed it at his only female friend but before he could get a chance to take bake his harsh tone and words (SMACK!!!) "Don't you EVER speak that way to ME Draco Malfoy!" and with that she walked away, her to hands balled up in fist at her sides. He stood in awe of what just happened, but didn't much time to full let the shock of this occurrence sink in as his ear picked up on his two fellow Syltherian's roaring chuckles and of the three Gryffindors. He immediately turned and glared at them which silenced Crabbe and Goyle in an instance but did not effect Ron, Harry or Hermione who were all tearing up from laughing so hard. Oh they will pay ! Upon reaching Lupin's class, he quickly sat down and pulled a piece of parchment from his bag. But the purposes were not for taking notes, for he never did so in Defense Against the Dark Arts, it was for something far more interesting to him.  
  
1) Begin treating the girl nicer. 2) Frequent the places she goes to in her leisure time. 3) Attempt to assist her in any way. 4) ?Don't fight with her brother?(this is going to be the hardest) 5) ?Don't call her WEASEL? (GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT TO DO THIS) 6) Buy her small tokens 7) Don't explode at her  
  
NEXT VICTIMS  
  
1. Pansy 2. Crabbe 3. Goyle 4. ?HARRY POTTER 5. ?RON WEASLEY 6. MUDBLOOD GRANGER  
  
He slightly smirked at the list and folded it into his back pocket. His face still bore the stinging hand print, Prof. Lupin looked over to the blonde boy trying very hard to conceal his smile. "Are you alright Mr. Malfoy? Do you need Madame Pomfrey to heal your cheek?" Draco, embarrassed by this mumbled a "No" under his breathe and Lupin turned away, with a stifled giggle and began his lesson. Attempting to hide his pale face sporting the slap mark on his left cheek, he laid his head down and sighed. How can I draw her out ? Make her talk to me? he thought as he heard the light brown haired teacher talk about the unforgivable curses, A bit late for that beast, Moody ...........Er crouch covered that already. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice at the classroom door. His head immediately shot up "Uh...........Professor Lupin? Sorry to disturb your lesson, I .........I left my ink pot here" It was her, her fiery red hair glistened in the sunlight. Her smooth pale freckled skin seem to glow, she amazed him but at this realization he shook his head vigorously No.....no.........NO .....she's only your victim, think of her cold words, think of your plan. 


	4. The kiss

The Kiss  
  
The Day progressed and Draco and Ginny's minds raced with thoughts. The Slytherin was plagued by the red headed Gryffindor's face. He would close his eyes in class and she would be there. He occasionally smirked and enjoyed the vision but then he came back to reality and shook off the feeling.  
  
Ginny couldn't stop thinking of Malfoy's sudden change. She replayed each time she had encounter with him since her first year of school. The taunts, the insults and his unkind words she ran though them never changing. But then she remembered her first night at Hogwarts, how he grabbed her and how he seem not to want to let her go until she pried her arm from his hand. Why wouldn't he release me?  
  
Both were roaming though the corridors, not noticing where they were or who was around, walked on until "oaff" They ( while so wrapped up in their thoughts) walked right into each other. They caught each other before falling. Not realizing whose arms was around her waist, Ginny quickly apologized and moved her hand from the slightly bulging bicep of the boy. But he didn't release her. She looked up into a pair of steel gray eyes. Malfoy stared back into hers and without hesitating, he leaned in and kissed the beautiful red head. The girl was about to put up a struggle, but as the kiss deepened , she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
What are you doing? This isn't part of the plan! Push the girl away! Immediately Malfoy shoved her. They both continue to look at each other. Her face went from a confused look to an angered glare. They both turned from each other and ran toward their respective dorms. No.......... that didn't just happen! It isn't possible. "NO BLOODY WAY!!!" He ranted slamming his chamber door behind him and quickly pulled out his wand and said "Sonorus WWN ". His room filled with the voice of a radio D.J, " and now one from the muggle world , here's Bowling for Soup with the Girl all the Bad Guys want." The song filled his ears, but instead of shutting it off, he began singing in the same tone as his ratings. " It's like a bad movie; she's looking though me, if you were me then you'd be screaming,' someone shoot me', as I fail miserably, trying to get the girl all the bad guys want................"  
  
Ginny's ears seem to be smoking as she picked up a couple of muggle C.Ds Hermione loaned her. She chose one and tapped on the disc with her wand and said " Sonorus CD". The music began to play, " He broke my heart today. I don't know what to say. I don't feel a thing at all. I did not see it coming.........." , the sound filled the room. As she angrily sang along to the song. They continued on until, back in Draco's room, in the middle of his big air guitar finish, he heard coming from the doorway " Quietus!" in a stifled laugh. He turned to face the source and saw staring back at him Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle roaring with laughter.  
  
Meanwhile, as Ginny finished the last line of the song, she heard someone clear their throat. She tapped on the disc again " Quietus!" and saw Hermione, Harry and Ron looking rather confused. Both yelled simultaneously( each in their own room) "GET OUT!!", slamming their doors on the faces of their friends. Both the three Slytherins and Gryffindors stood looking at each other puzzled and said in unison, (He's)( She's) gone mad !!! 


	5. Musical encounter

The Musical Encounter  
  
Several weeks had passed since that encounter and the two rarely looked at each other. Ginny decided that for her safety ( rather for her sanity), she would now walk with her friends from class to class. The beautiful Gyffrindor would walk her head down enthralled in her own thoughts not paying any attention to those who she was with conversations. "Hello Ginny? Age you alright?" Colin asked her puzzled. " Huh? What?" " I just asked you if anyone invited you to the Halloween ball?" He repeated to her awaiting a response from the dazed red head. " Oh...............no.........Neville seemed to want to but chickened out due to Ron's threats of hexing anyone who did." She said still spaced out. " Crikey, well do you think he'd take my camera again if I take another picture of you?" " Huh...........oh.........no....no". She responded in the same tone.  
  
Her mind wandered again, until a familiar voice brought her to reality. "At this rate, if they keep on snogging like that, we'll be hearing the pitter- patter of a mudblood Potter." She recognized it instantly, but before being face to face with it's owner, she walked into the nearest open door. To her fortune, it was the library that offered its cover. Immediately, Ginny headed for the furthest shelves from the door and sat down on the floor. She picked up a book who's name caught her attention.  
  
Forbidden Magic: Spells & Potions for the Mischievous Witch or Wizard.  
  
How could a book like this be in the library? She questioned herself but no doubt, this must have been one of the twins' favorite books ( of the few they actually read). She flip the pages and landed on an interesting spell  
  
want to spy on your friends and enemies? This spell is perfect for you. Say ' abolescere' to become invisible and ' apparere' to reappear.  
  
Hmmmmmm..... spy on your friends and enemies...eh? I just might use this. Ginny kept on flipping through the pages but just as she decided she was going to leave the library, she heard the same male voice coming from the other side of the bookshelf sitting at a table. There, the Slytherin 7th year reading and singing which appeared to be a muggle song. " 8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waiting to finally talk to the girl that's really meant for me, her name is Ginny she's a red head with a brother....."Draco sang, softly smirking as he stared blackly at the open book. Her name is Ginny? Wait a minute! Those aren't the words to the song!  
  
The Gryffindor thought and debated whether she should interrupt his singing to ask him about that kiss, but decided to keep eavesdropping. "Cause she's watching Potter, creaming over that guy, listening to mudblood, moonlight in her eyes. It's like a bad movie, she's looking through me, if you were me then you'd be screaming, 'someone hex me' , as I fail miserably trying to get the girl all the damn guys want !" At this she couldn't help but giggle which was shortly followed by a loud clatter, she peered to the shelves to see that Draco had fallen out of his chair. She ran to the other side and didn't see him until she bent down and looked under the table "Draco?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malfoy could recognized that giggle anywhere and immediately, he lost his chair's balance as he was leaning on its back legs and fell to the floor back first. He heard the sound of feet shuffling and quickly crawled under the table praying that he had mistaken the owner of the giggle but surely enough as he saw the person's feet at the other end of the table. He knew it was the girl he had been thinking of their kiss. "Draco?" Ginny spoke with a confused look on her face, Malfoy thought rapidly of what to say before any questions would be made. " Filth, pure filth, you would think that a school like Hogwarts would have better maintenance, but noooo, I should tell Dumbledore he should hire better house elves!" 'I should tell Dumbledore he should hire better house elves?' Am I on drugs? The blond thought widening his gray eyes as the girl looked at him with one eyebrow raised "are you alright ?" she asked the boy and received in return a fast "fine." as he began standing up and cleaning himself off. " So.................What are you doing here weasel? Don't you have a class right now? Won't your brother kill you for missing classes?" Malfoy slit his eyes snapping back to his cold self again. I need to take the focus off me. "What is your problem? I was only being civil" the red headed gryffindor did not wait for response and stormed away leaving him speechless.  
  
What is my problem? she's only another girl, another conquest, another victory. He packed his bag angrily and threw it over his shoulder. "Get over IT Draco." the 7th year whispered quietly to himself, or at least he thought he whispered to himself yet Madame Pince showed him otherwise "SSSSHHH! Mr. Malfoy" scowled at the Slytherian. Batty old bird, okay Malfoy time to excute the plan, forget about her feelings, her cute smile, her sweet voice, her beautiful face, the way her nose wrinkles when she laughs, her fiery.............SHAKE IT OFF MALFOY, what in bloody HELL are you thinking. "She's a DAMN WEASLEY!" Suddenly the blonde Slytherian became aware of his surroundings and of the odd stares he was receiving. He chuckled nervously before straightening out and walking a way. 


	6. Wicked Seduction

Wicked Seduction  
  
The following days he searched for Ginny, looking everywhere. He arrived early for Defense against the dark arts to try to catch her, waited around a bit after potions to see her and then left running like mad to be early for the Defense against the dark arts. He even went to the library so often that Madame Pince started to smile at him rather then stare at him in disapproval. Malfoy even attempted hanging around the entrance to Gryffindor tower but stopped after Ron came at him in a fiery rage.  
  
Ginny on the other hand, sulked all around Hogwarts. She went to all her classes with a depressed and confused look about her. She even fell asleep a couple of times in Lupin's class. Ron would usually see her dragging her bag behind her like a puppy. "What's wrong Gin? Are you sick? Did some one hurt you? Is it something to do with Malfoy? Just say the word and I'll beat him to a bloody pulp, but tell me what's the matter!" he persistently asked her, but received no response, she continued to walk on , her eyes wide open looking at the floor.  
  
What is wrong with me? Why does he make me feel like dung? Malfoy never had this effect on me before, well................. no he never had this effect on me. Her mind replayed that kiss over and over, attempting to decipher every gesture, every facial expression, every move of that short moment, and she always came up with nothing. Not aware she was now pacing her dorm room ( Her roommate's following her with their eyes) it finally hit her This is so tremendously stupid, He's a bloody git who lives on his daddy's words, a worthless prat who believe all girls worship the ground he walks on and gets a kick out of it.  
  
( Ashley, Ginny's friend and roommate whispered from the bed they all watched her from "I think it finally happened", "what?.......... what happened?" Vanessa asked "She out of her bloody rocker" Emma answered for Ashley ) "Well forget that, I won't bite Draco Malfoy, I won't fall into that pit, not for your silver eyes, nor for your perfect body, your sensual smile, your handsome face, your delicious........................What a minute, what am I saying HE'S A FRIGGING MALFOY!" she said out loud running her hands through her red hair. ( "Yep she's gone" Ashley told the others, Emma turned to her "Do you really think she's gone nutters?" and received a nod in return) Ginny threw her self on her bed, glared at all of them angrily and yanked the curtains shut. Soon she would be drifting of to sleep.  
  
At the same time Malfoy was pacing his room looking down at a piece of parchment he stole from a 6th yr Gryffindor. He studied carefully deciding that he would make his move after his Herbology lesson and according to his information after Ginny's Care for magical creatures lesson. " Now if this what this prat said is true, Creevy assured me he had an identical schedule to the girl, so according to him she goes to lunch after lounging around on the grounds a bit...........Hmm...........I'll have to be sure she alone...." he murmured to himself making a mental agreement with his thoughts before sprawling onto his bed clutching the parchment close to his chest. A mischievous smile crept on to his face as he addressed himself once more "That's just what I'll do".  
  
The next day was long and tedious, well at least to Malfoy it was. He was itching to set his plan rolling. the Slytherian went through each of his classes with alack of enthusiasm until Herbology was dismissed by Professor Sprout. This was his cue and he sped pass his classmates and head for Hagrid's hut. As he approached the lake he saw her slender curvy figure laying on the grass. Her hair spilt over it like fire, and as he got closer and closer the boy heard her sweet voice singing what must be a muggle song. No doubt the Mudblood's influence He smirked evilly to himself.  
  
"Never believed it could happen to me, something like this only happens to dumb girls, taking them selves to seriously, I was so damn smart, I was the one girl, who never believed it could happen to me, something like this only happens to somebody else." and she kept on humming until she heard him clear his throat. "Well...well....well" He clapped his hands "You've got talent little one" she abruptly opened her brown sugar eyes and saw the 7th yr standing over her "Oh ...so I had an audience, and by the by I wouldn't be saying anything about 'little ones' if I were you" Ginny snickered  
  
"Ouch, that hurt Weasley" the boy said as he place his hand over his heart making a mock expression of pain. He laid down next to her and looked up at the sky. "I didn't say you could join me Malfoy" the 6th yr said to her companion with out looking his way. "I didn't ask for your permission Weasley, I believe this is free, otherwise you wouldn't be here" Draco spoke coldly but she paid no mind to his harsh words. Bite your tongue Draco, remember seduce her , not make her hate you more, BE NICE. his own voice told him in his mind and he turned to face the red head. "SO...... Miss Ginny, may I ask why you are here and not with your brother and his perfect friends?" he spoke to her in a very un-Malfoy manner, a polite one. Did he just call me 'Ginny'? Oh my ears are playing tricks on me. "Why would I be with them?" she responded not taking her eyes off the sky. "Do you always answer a question with a question? This is going to be a very long conversation then" Draco answered her, turning back to the sky, smirking slightly.  
  
The girl began to smile, "Oh so this is a conversation, alright then, Why did you kiss me?" she turned to the boy now who had his eyes opened very wide. "Um.............Um.............(he bit his lip) um......you answer mine first then I'll.......I'll answer yours" he said reluctantly. Little beads of sweat began to form on his forehead Doesn't waste any time does she. "Well, if that's what it takes to get a straight answer from you, Harry and Hermione are always snogging, don't want to be there for that, and Ron is pinning over Lavender and Neville's relationship, and I don't want to be the shoulder he pathetically cries on" she spoke with out removing her eyes off him and smiling mischievously. This is going to be interesting, I think he's even sweating.  
  
"Oh.........So.......don't you have any other friends?" avoiding to answer her question but she wasn't going to let him evade her. "Tut...tut...tut, now- now Malfoy, an answer for an answer." she giggled. "Fine-fine, if I must, I don't know why" he said simply. " C'mon, you must know." She's persistent, damn her he thought as he answered "I don't, honestly, maybe it was heat of the moment, lack of contact with one of the opposite sex, chemical imbalance, it could've been a number of things" with a bit of a chuckle. "Oh your horrid! why do I even bother" she began to stand up. "I was only joking, or can't you afford humor either?" he continued to chuckle." Malfoy one more stab at me like that and I am very well leaving you, with nothing but your misery to keep you company" she waved her finger at him.  
  
" Misery, what misery?" he looked up at her. She sat over his lap and leaned down as if to kiss him. "Well this is comfortable, but I usually I like being on top" he spoke as she placed a finger over his lips, her hair brushed his cheek "The misery of knowing your daddy doesn't love you and your mum doesn't care" she kissed his cheek "Good-bye love." she got up and walked calmly towards the castle. Malfoy laid there opened mouthed and speechless. His hands balled into a fist and he bitterly punched the ground. Damn her , but this isn't over yet, this is far from it. 


	7. Truthful Whispers

Truthful Whispers  
  
"For Merlin sake, Why did I just do that ?" Ginny asked her self as she neared the great hall. She head for the Gryffindor table and sat down next to her dorm mates Ashley and Vanessa, smiling weakly. When she began to eat she noticed the gray eyed boy approach his own house table and sit down. He was trying to be nice.........I think.........but then again he did insult me. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. An internal battle ensued within her mind, Draco glared at the girl and all the guilt she had was erased when meeting his cold gaze. His normally paled skin was tinted red with anger and barely touched his food, Oh she will get hers soon.  
  
When leaving the great hall for class again he felt a hand pull him into the shadows. There in the dark corner, the owner revealed them self. It was her. "I shouldn't have said what I said before, I apologize, but don't go getting a big head Dra...Malfoy." Her eyes mirrored the same cold stare he wore. Big head.........(scoff) Me get a big head over.............Wait a minute did she almost call me Draco? I'm losing it. Yet nothing prepared him for her next move, her hands pulled him closer and she pressed her lips against his. Malfoy was taken back by this, he should've pushed her away but instead his arms ignored his mind and wrapped themselves around her waist. She took his cue and placed her arms about his neck deepening the kiss. He felt the sweet motion of her tongue wiggling into his mouth and he answered it with his.  
  
When they finally parted the corridors were empty, Thank Merlin that everyone is in class, what in hell did I think I was doing? "This must be one of her games, but I'm not going to fall for you Gi....Weasley, I'll be damned before I fall for it" he assured himself making sure he didn't speak loud enough incase any one was roaming the halls But I will use this to my advantage.........I certainly will........ When he entered his chambers he picked up a quill and a piece of parchment, sat at his desk and began to write.   
  
Weasley,  
  
Meet me tonight at 8 o'clock out side the Potions classroom. Stand in front of the tapestry that has a chinese dragon on it on the opposite wall. Be there or I'll come looking for you!  
  
-M He stood up and headed out the door and towards the owlery. His family's owl was not hard to find, for its drak gray, almost black feathers made it stand out. She was perched aside an overly excited, truelly hyper minute owl, who calmed a bit when it saw the delivery was not intended for him. "Angel, make sure Virginia Weasley is alone before delivering it, Got it." The owl hooted in response as malfoy finished tying to her leg and watched her fly off.  
  
What in the wizarding world are you doing Ginerva Weasley? Have you gone mad! Ginny thought upon entering her room. She wasn't in the mood for Professor Binn's droning and so decided to skip his lesson for the day. She sprawled on her bed placing her fingers on her lips. The lingering sensation of the kiss clouded her mind, and because of this she was not aware of the presence in the room. "I don't think your mad but then again I've only known you for three years." Ashley's voice came from the window sill. " Night! don't you ever do that to me again, you scared me out of my wits!.............What a second, Hey, How many times do have to tell you to stop reading my thoughts!" She screamed at her ravened haired friend . " Your a sour puss, what's the fun of being a living vampire if you can't read someone's mind, all the juicy details are in there." she spoke like a five year old, folded her arms and pretended to pout. Besides what is it that you scolding your self about,(gasp) you did what !?! Tell mama all the details Ginny dear, wait let me get my popcorn and a good seat. She told the red head in her mind and to Ginny's dismay she heard her loud and clear. "ASHLEY STOP DOING THAT!" she yelled and the girl covered her ears, "Ahhh! stop screaming, damn red heads, have to lose their temper all the time, and you should shush, do you want people out side of England to hear you?" the girl reprimanded her while making sure no one was around and the door was locked. "Now if you please, I haven't heard any gossip for the longest and I miss watching soap operas on the Telly, your my only hope, (wiped a fake tear from her eye) Ahh Passions how I love thee, let me count the ways(sighs)" Ashley was from a well known New York wizarding family. Her family, originally from England, returned so she could be educated in Hogwarts after having some difficulties when her school learned she was a living vampire. She often told stories of her life in Muggle America and her school in New York, but mostly told them of the shows on American Television, especially the soap operas.  
  
Ginny told her everything and waited for a response for her. Ashley's mouth was gaping clearly flashing her brilliant white fangs. When she noticed Ginny's eyes gazing upon them, she closed her mouth and thought of something to say. "Speechless for once?" the girl taunted her and the ravened hair Gryffindor snapped back to reality. Finally finding the right words she spoke "Are you aware you are in serious, I mean serious shi......dung?" The youngest Weasley rolled her eyes and laid back down on to her bed " I know stupid, but I am I suppose to do now?" Her friend stood up and walked towards the door, paused and turned to her " I don't know Gin, but I'm gonna go down and get a bite" her face wore a mischievous grin as she turned the knob and opened the door."Ashley!?!" The red head quickly glanced up at the girl. "What I say?..................oh geez, I'm only gonna go get my potion from Snape (she exclaimed a 'Yuck' and made a disgusted face) get some .....fluids from my stock and some food, I mean gosh I do eat real food, Catch ya laterz" and with that she waved good bye and left.  
  
Once she was gone, a gentle tap turned Ginny's attention towards the window where a dark gray feathered owl waited patiently for her . It didn't look like any one's she knew and so she opened the window looking at it curiously. She welcomed it inside and untied the parchment from it's leg. As she read the letter, she fed it some of Pig's treats 8 o'clock, why the hell does he want to meet me at curfew? She thanked the owl and laid back in bed . Her racing thoughts made her grow weary and sleep took over her.  
  
"Bullocks, 7:45, I missed dinner, now I have to face him on an empty stomach. Why didn't anyone wake me?" Because no one cares Ginny. Her mind told her as she awoke and began primping as fast as she could and headed out the door. Malfoy went to dinner after taking a light nap. When he looked over to the Gryffindor table, he was disappointed because the girl was not there. Where is she? She better make it tonight, ill or not.  
  
He continued to scan the table, his eyes fell upon a young blonde girl and a young black haired girl. The ravened hair girl stared straight at him with her red and black eyes. He could feel his mind floating, letting her in with no struggle but quickly shook it off. What are you starring at Malfoy? She isn't here, oh and by the way if you hurt her ever you will have to deal with me and mine. A voice spoke to him, but not out loud like he thought at first but in his mind. Momentarily he thought it was the girl with the mesmerizing glare but decided he must not be thinking straight and continued to let his eyes wander.  
  
Another raven haired person caught his attention, it was Harry, who was wore angered expression and would not look or talk to Hermione. She and Ron sat at the opposite side of the table looking down as if avoiding his eyes. Hmph...........Finally something's right with the universe, I wonder what the mudblood did to the boy wonder? Though Malfoy disliked him and his friends he sympathized with any male who was having a problem with women whether it was their fault or not. When finally supper ended, he head back to his room counting down the time till he would meet with the girl. 7:55 ,Five more minutes Weasley, you better be out there.  
  
"Made it, 8 o'clock!" The Gryffindor exclaimed Maybe I should go back?............Go back to what, the dark and dank hole that is your life? But she had no time to enter into a debate with her mind, for a pair of arms pulled her into a dark entry. "Hmmmmm! Muata , mem ms moing mom?" she tried to yell but was muffled by Malfoy's hand. "Shsh! quiet Weasley or do you want us to get detention, they can hear you outside!?!?!" he loudly whispered in her ear and she stop fighting him off. "Mamoy mem mu mem me mo?" she asked, though it wasn't easy the boy understood and released her. " Why did you want to meet me for!?! what do you ..................." Ginny inquired but was cut off when Draco's lips met hers. He pulled her close, and she in turn wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands untied her robes and went under her shirt. This feels so right, but why did it have to be a damn Weasley, You must go through with the plan Draco, no matter what you must go through with the plan.  
  
They keep kissing, bumping and leaning against the walls, feeling their way to a door. Finally, his back to his chamber door, he quickly pushed it open. After slamming the door shut, both began removing each other's shirts. They made their way to Draco's bed and continued to kiss..............................................................  
  
(A/N: Okay we pretty much know what's gonna happen here, seeing that I have this rated Pg -13, I think, I will leave it to your imagination, You naughty minded people you. LOL , If you want the full version, let me know , and I'll be happy to email it to you. Okay. oh and P.s. If I forget, Thanks for reading my fic and please review anonymous ones are welcomed too.= )  
  
When they finally both were satisfied , they rested in each others arms. She closed her eyes and waited to drift in to a pleasant sleep. She pulled the black satin sheets to cover her an put her hand over Draco's arm that held her close to him. His eyes were closed, but he was not asleep, he heard her sigh sweetly and went to see if she was sleeping. He gazed at her, amazed by her beauty. The same beauty that he had never noticed before. Why does she have be so damn amazing? I'm falling for her, not in love, no not yet, but falling none the less. She will never know, no, she can't ever know, who could believe it , Me........ a Malfoy being with a Weasley, no, She is falling too, much deeper then I can ever, I have to hurt her, there is no other way. " your body is a wonder land, your body is a wonder land, I'll use my hands, your body is a wonder land, your body is a wonder land, I'll use my hands......" he sang to her in a low voice as not to disturb the sleeping girl that laid in his arms. But Ginny didn't sleep, she heard his every word, her eyes shut, she continued to listen. When sleep took hold of him, he gently yawned and whispered as low as humanly possible " I want to be with you like this Ginerva, forever and always My Ginerva" 


	8. Thoughts and Kisses

Thoughts and Kisses  
  
She awoke the next morning with a smile plastered on her face. As she looked around she didn't recognize where she was until she turned to face the owner of the arm that was draped over her. When her eyes fell upon the sleeping blonde beside her, her smile widened. She gently touched his cheek and brushed her lips against his forehead. She began to wiggle carefully out of his grasp so not to wake him. Oh he looks so cute when he's sleeping, but there is no time for that. Where the hell are my knickers!?! Ginny thought as she picked up he skirt from the floor. "(clearing his throat) Looking for these?"  
  
Draco's felt around for the body that laid next to him minutes ago but found nothing. He slowly opened his eyes to see the figure of a red head picking up clothes, he slightly smiled at the vision before him. He then look down towards his black satin sheets, with in them was a white pair of lace panties. He picked them up knowing it was what she was looking for . Time for some fun He thought as he twirled them on his finger as he cleared his throat and spoke "Looking fore these?" She was startled by him and a grin stretched across his pale face. She jumped on to the bed blushing and giggling happily "Good (kiss his lips softly) morning to you too." She continued to kiss him as they had a minor tug of war. She finally won and he pulled her down back on to the bed. "(Kissing her gently) wait here, I'm going to shower, then dress" He wrapped one of his sheets around his waist and walked over to his bathroom. Keep your cool, act as casual as possible, do not detour from your plan. It meant nothing.  
  
Ginny laid in the bed smiling gingerly to herself, remembering the pervious nights activities. Her attention was brought back by the muffled sound of his voice. She approached the closed door of the bathroom What in the world?............Is he singing? "I'd do anything, just to hold you in my arms, try to make you laugh, somehow I can't put you in the past, I'd do anything, just to fall asleep with you, will you remember me, cause I know I won't forget you" The boy sang as he finished washing him self and began to dress. She giggled loudly, as she heard him stop singing. Ginny heard him approach the door and the saw the knob jiggle, she sprang back onto the bed. She tried to appear as if she hadn't heard anything at all.  
  
Draco walked in drying his hair, his shirt unbuttoned, revealing his well toned body. His tie, loose around the collar of his shirt. She took in this sight with great pleasure, and began humming the same little tune he had just been singing. He sat down on the opposite side of her, and buttoned his shirt as he spoke "Your going to be my date for the ball." She immediately sat up, her eyes bulging out of their sockets "Have you gone mad? my brother would kill you, not to mention kill me." He started fumbling with his tie, trying to knot it perfectly, but failing miserably. Ginny put aside all her moralistic manners, seeing she had already slept with this boy and straddled on to his lap, knotting and adjusting his tie correctly. "Hmmm...........Just right .......where did you learn?" Her eyes met his, she kissed him and as she pulled away slowly she answered him "I have six brothers, not counting Harry which makes seven and a father, but that doesn't answer my question, are u serious?"  
  
He gazed back at her, as a mischievous smirk crept across his face." Do I look like I'm joking? Gi........Vir..........Weasley , we're going to the ball together(your brother will die of shock before he could do anything to me he thought, and pictured it) your brother will have to accept it." She searched his face for any sign that would say otherwise but she gave in when she found nothing. He's actually serious. "Fine" she let out in a sigh, she was too happy to argue with him. " Do you have any costume in mind? Might I suggest you go as Eve so I can go as Adam?" (raising both eyebrows). She scoffed, punched his arm lightly and climbed off him. "What? what did I say? Okay-Okay, just let me know by the end of the week so I can purchase it in Hogsmead this weekend."  
  
Draco stood up and watched the girl fix her self and pick up her robes. "Uh..................you aren't going to wear those right, if any ones around, they'll see a Gryffindor exiting Slytherin chambers .............and just imagine it..........I mean Brown and Patil will have a field day with the news." She thought to her self Maybe its a good time to try that invisibility spell. But went against it when he pulled out another Slytherin robe and handed it to her. "Here, just keep your hood up and your face down, no one will notice, and when we reach the exiting corridor, head for your tower." He gave her a quick kiss and both were out the door.  
  
They parted, not looking back to each other. She crept passed the common room and up to her dorm, making sure to make any noise that would wake("And where were you young lady? I've been up all night worried sick about you. What do you have to say for your self!?!) any one up. Ashley was sitting up on her bed, with her arms crossed. "None of your business MOM. Now go back to sleep or you'll (Emma and Vanessa stirred in their beds and then, rubbing their eyes sat up) the others." She sighed, removing the robes Malfoy had provided her with before any of the girls could have a better look at it.  
  
"Well, out with it, Where were you last night? Do you know how worried you had me? Not knowing where you are, or who your with, so late at night, passed curfew.( she breathed in deeply pretending to hold back tears)" Ginny rolled her eyes and pretended to be holding open an envelope "And the winner of this year's Academy Award for best supporting actress goes to.............Ashley Night for her role as a worried mum in Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry." Ashley got up from her bed, gasped and did a small curtsy " You love me, your really love me, I would just like to thank the Academy for this honor, ( she waved at an imaginary crowd and mouthed out an 'I Love You Too') Professor Dumbledore for always believing in me, my friends in Gryffindor who supported me and finally a special thanks to Ginny Weasley, you are my inspiration."  
  
The other three girls laughed as Ashley pretended to be exiting stage left, but then composed her self and looked again to the chuckling red head. "( She gasped loudly as if she was in shock) you slept with him!" Ginny's eyes widened and she jumped on the ravened haired girl, covering her mouth. "Ash! for the last blasted time, stop reading my thoughts! Now I'm going to move my hand away from your mouth, but keep it shut or else!" The girl nodded as the other two that were in the room, looked at each other bewilderedly. "Mmm...........Vanilla lotion, smells good. Oh and by the by, I didn't read your thoughts, but you answered my question." She gave her friend a toothy grin, literally, showing her pearly white fangs. The girl paid no mind to it since she was deep in thought and felt as if a ton of bricks had fallen on her. She had released her dorm mate who now paced about the room, deep in thought as two pair of eyes followed her every move.  
  
"Hmmm...........Think-think-think(she tapped her head, as if trying to produce thought)It can't be Harry, casue he................um.................and yeah..............so...............definitely not Ron cause he's your brother.................and eww! and so wrong..............(Vanessa made a disgusted face and covered her eyes chanting to herself 'eww! eww! eww! horrible image.......so terribly wrong......eww! eww! eww!') and let not forget that it couldn't be colin cause he was.................um..................busy with something or should I say Someone else (she turned to Emma and grinned mischievously. The girl blushed feverishly when she noticed that Ginny stared at her, her eyes wider now, if that was even possible.) So that only leaves..............................OH Merlin! Oh Merlin!......................OH Merlin!....... .....You?................You?..............That explains.....................and the.....................When I...............Yuck! Ginny how could-" Ashley exclaimed as she put two and two together , and the red head clamped her hand over her mouth once more. ".......Uh.......................girls why don't you go shower and dress?" she told the other two girls who were looking at her curiously. "What is she going on about?" They answered her in unison, but they didn't get the response they wanted. "I'll tell you later, I promise. Okay?" The girls nodded and walk off into the bathroom.  
  
Ginny's attention returned to Ashley, her voice echoing in her head. So can you release me now, or are we gonna stay like this for ever? she responded her friend mentally Fine I'll let you go but just don't talk. The ravened haired girl nodded inn response and was let go. Okay Ash, before anything, What about Harry? And Eww! about the Ron thing, Emma did what with Colin? and Yes it's Draco, but please don't say anything, and it was actually sweet. A smile stretched across the vampire's face Harry was busy yelling at your brother and Granger who I was spy............accidentally happened to see snogging on the common room floor, Second I was just kidding about the Ron thing, though incest happens still today if you don't know, I caught Emma and Colin shag............snog........well you know , up here last night while Nessa was still at detention, and finally, MALFOY!?! Ginny, Malfoy!?! Have you gone Batty? Your brothers would kill you , seriously! But the girl's mind was reeling from the news about her brother and her friends. She couldn't believe that the once happy couple that was Harry Potter and Hermione Granger was broken by none other then their best friend. And even further that Ronald Weasley had the utter gall to do what he's been wanting to do since, well since he had awaken after the Wizard chess incident in their first year.  
  
Emma and Collin, I didn't think that would ever happen. Ginny finally thought for her friend sake who was patiently waiting to receive a reaction. Well now that you have gotten the up to the minute news, tell me what happened between you and Draco, but please be a bit vague, I don't want you to pollute my mind with images of you and that git. The red head told her everything that had happened, leaving out of course intimate details. Her friend went wide eyed, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Well you know what this means right? Your gonna need my help for your costume. The girl rolled her eyes, now she was in trouble.  
  
The weekend had finally arrived, and She had convinced Draco to just give her the money for her costume. Hesitantly he gave her a few galleons and she went off with her friends in search of a costume. "Night! You gave me the wrong size, this one is too short and too tight." But the girl shook her head in response as she looked in the rack."No its the right size, let me see how it looks." Ginny quickly flashed her the costume and cover her self up again. Ashley smirked " My-my don't we look saucy!" The red head blushed a bit and looked back at the mirror."Ash, I can't wear this, what will people say? What if it gets back to my parents?" The girl waved it off and simply said "No one, will even notice you." The redhead was confused by this "And why is that?" The vampire smiled "You haven't seen My costume." 


	9. True emotions

True emotions  
  
The weeks rolled by and Oct. 31 was just around the corner. Draco and Ginny's nightly liasions continued. Each night the boy felt closer to the 'Sealer' as he called it, the thing that would make her fall into the trap he had been setting up. Hogwarts corridors were full of whispers of who was taking who, thankfully none connected the unlikely couple, which made both of them breath easier. Everyone noticed that Harry and Hermione were seen less together and Ron and Hermione seen together more and more, as usual rumors started to be spread. Rumors that were more often then not started by Ashley loose toungue "Well he *was* yelling at the two of them as if he had caught them scr............(she nervously chuckled) Hi professor Lupin, looken good! New robes?......................Okay as I was saying, as if they were shagging, Imagine that , Ms. High and Mighty Moral Granger cheating on famous Harry Potter." The ravened haired vampiress stood amyst a crowd of 7th year Huffle Puffs, all of them too entralled in the conversation to notice that their subject was leaning against the opposite wall.  
  
The red head leaned aside him snaking her arm around his own. "So you heard the news. Its over between me and 'mione." Harry muttered, his head down, looking at the stone floor. She pulled him into the empty class room across the hall from Defense Against the Dark Arts. He slumped into one of the seats as she sat on the desk opposite from him. " You know Harry, there are a many girls here who are just dying to date you, I know, I use to be one of them. Just pick one, theres plenty of fish in the sea, Herm's isn't the only one out there, so go and catch a good one." She stood up and moved closer to him, she lifted his chin up with her finger and smiled at him. But his frown was now worse. His green eyes met hers, and she could've sworn she had seen disappointment there rather then hurt. "We broke up so she could be with your brother, did you know that? Im not hurt Ginny, I never was, I was upset because of the rumors and Night out there. I settled for what was easy rather then what I truely wanted"  
  
The red head looked at him confused, so he went on."Don't you see, I never wanted Hermione, all I really wanted was...........................(Harry took her hand in his and placed it against his cheek.Ginny couldn't move, he caught her off gaurd. He looked into her eyes once more) A year ago, I began to envision my future, how I wanted things to be now and after I left Hogwarts. I want to have life without fear, I finally don't have to be afraid of Voldemorts return. In that future I saw myself working as an Aurora, coming home to my nice, cozy, london flat. I saw my wife waiting for me there, welcoming me home with open arms. That woman had flowing red hair, eyes that melted my heart every time I looked into them, and lips...........oh, lips that felt like rose petals against my own. Ginny I saw...............you"  
  
She breathed in sharply, her heart was in her throat. She took a step back, pulling her hand out of his grasp and turned away. I know I did not just hear him say what I think he just said, I'm dreaming, yep thats it, I'll pinch my self and I'll wake up(She pinched herself and held back her yelp)Ow! Okay not a dream. Just turn around and look back at him, you'll see him burst out laughing and saying 'gotcha' Ginny turned back to him, his eyes seemed to be pleading for a reaction. She opened and closed her mouth serveral times, but no noise came out. "Say something Gin, please, just say something." She couldn't speak, she had suddenly forgotten how to talk. Oh Merlin, I don't know what to say, Sorry Harry but your too late I already shagged your enemy? No I can't say that, Harry I really do like you, your a brother to me, yuck that sounds so wrong. Finally finding her voice again she answered him "Harry I honestly don't know what to say, I .................I never thought you would say that to me." He smiled a bit and closed the distance between them "Say you'll go to the ball with me." The red head looked down "I can't Harry." He frowned at her disappointing response "Why not? Your going with someone else aren't you? Answer me Gin" Tears began to weld up his eyes, but held them back."I can't Harry." He turned away from her, he didn't want to have eye contact. "Harry, please don't be mad at me" She whispered and placed a hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged off. " I'm not mad Ginny, I just can't look at you right now. I'll see you later" and with that he walked out leaving her alone with her thoughts and tears.  
  
Later that evening she saw him sitting in the common room, drinking out of a small flask. He looked steadily at the dancing flames that refected sweetly in his green eyes. Those eyes looked empty now, as if the life had been drained from them. What he was drinking, Ginny didn't know, but she noticed her dorm mate Vanessa starring up at him from the book on her lap. She walked passed them and went straight into her room. Professor Binns had sucked all her energy that day and Hagrids class was no help either. Then there was Lupins class that was an opportunity to recover some forces but it seem that all her teachers were determine to tire her out. She threw her self onto her bed. Burrying her head in he pillows, she wanted to block out everything that had happened that morning. Harry's words had affected her more then she expected, but she had no time to reflect on them.  
  
"You know I......I heard that p-people suffoc-cate like that every d-day" Ashley came from a corner of the room. Her tone was low and slightly shaking. She sat on the floor, her arms wrapped around her knees, rocking back and forth ."Whats wrong ?" she raised her head to look at her. The girl didn't answer her, so she stood up and walked towards her. Ashley stopped her by raising her hand "d..don't c-come neeear me!" The red head looked puzzled at her friends request "Whats wrong Night? Are you alright?" The girl looked up at her, her normally red eyes were no pitch black. They held no emotion, no humanity. Beads of sweat rolled from her forehead, her nails were longer now, and her fangs clearly visible."It's the blood lust. I didn't get my potion tonight, I took a nap and over slept. When I woke up I felt like this." She didn't try to hide her teeth as she always did, instead she wanted them to be more acessible to the eye. Ginny walked towards the door slowly, but the girl blocked it in a flash. "Where are you going Virginia?" The vampire spat out her name in a growl.The red head took a step back and pulled her wand out and held it firmly.  
  
"Ashley, Calm down, Im going to get McGonagall and Snape and you'll be fine." Ashley took a step foward and smirked "Really? Is that what your going to do? Oh but I can't let you Ginny dear. You wouldn't tell on your good old pal Ashley would you?" The red head pointed at the vampire "Your not Ashley right now, and she needs help." But when she tried to grab the knob, the vampire growled louder and pounced on her. That exact same moment, Ginny exclaimed "Stupefy!". The vampire stiffened, and the red head pushed her off , struggling a bit to stand. With out any hesitation, she ran out to get help. 


	10. The Halloween Ball

The Halloween ball  
  
"Hey you okay? Did I hurt you?" A very groggy ravened haired girl asked, laying in the hospital bed she was bound to. Ashley looked as if she was on the brink of tears remembering what had happened the previous night and to comfort her friend, Ginny held her hand. "No Ash, I'd what you told me to do, Oh don't cry, Your still my best friend" but the girl gave into her tears and the red head bent down to hug her "Please don't cry Ashley, tonight's the Halloween ball, Do you want to look all puffy? you got to cheer up and leave here ...............................With Madame Pomfrey's permission, before you get any ides." The vampire nodded and began smiling, but it soon turned into a scowl when she noticed the tall, brown haired boy standing at the door.  
  
His arms were crossed over his chest and he leaned against the frame of the door "So it's true, you finally did it." The red eyed girl glared at him "Sod off Nikolas! Shouldn't you Mister know-it-all be in class, your lips pressed against your professors bum?" The boy sauntered over to the bed grinning " Nope, I decided that seeing a MAD COW before I headed to class was time better spent." The red head didn't recognize the boy and turned her attention back to her dorm mate, mentally asking who he was. "Oh screw you!(Ashley growled at him but her demeanor changed when she answered her friend) Gin-Gin this is Nikolas Dans les ombres, hey Moron.............I mean Nikolas dear, this is Virginia Weasley." the boy took Ginny's hand in his and pressed his lips against it " It's a pleasure to meet a goddess like you" The red head blushed as she nodded and mumbled something that sounded like 'same here'. "Aww aren't we ever the gentle man, listen stupid, don't go laying it out thick on my pal here, she already has her heart set on someone else." The vampire smirked as his attention flew back to her, and all her friend could do was turn even redder as she approached the door " See you after classes Ash, Nice meeting you Nikolas." and with that she left the two to talking.  
  
That afternoon's care for magical creatures lesson was cancelled. Emma, Vanessa and Ginny went to fetch their friend earlier and brought her back to gryffindor tower to begin getting ready. Emma let her hair pour down her back and side, as she muttered a spell to turn it blood red. Her strapless dress now matched the color of her hair. It clung to her body as a second skin, which accentuated her curves, and a large slit ran along her left leg. She blushed as she looked in the mirror. "Good Merlin, Colin is going go to have a heart attack Ms. Jessica Rabbit. By the way what is he going as?" Vanessa inquired as she finished doing up her brown hair. " Snape." Every one stopped what they were doing and turned to the ex-blonde, their jaws hitting the floor as they exclaimed "What!?!" in unison. "He's going as Snape, some joke he joined in with Seamus and Dean." and all four giggled as they imagined what the other two boys were dressed as. Ashley popped her head out of the bathroom "Well he's brave, Ill give him that, but I'm betting the boy is dead before the night is through once the real Snape see him."  
  
The Weasley red head turned to face Vanessa who was wearing an early 1900's Parisian dress. Its light blue color flattered her blue eyes and her hair was done up in curly tendrils. She looks so beautiful and I hope Harry takes in her beauty tonight. " Nessa you make a beautiful Christine, I'm sure Phantom Harry will agree with me." The brunette looked down at her dress and smiled " I hope he likes it, I didn't think he like the idea of playing The phantom of the opera." but the red head was clouded by her thoughts as the words Harry had spoken the day before replayed in her mind 'Ginny I saw....................you' Oh Harry why now? why after all this time? but Ashley's voice brought her back to reality " ( she came in and stood in a stance that had the words 'Ta-Da' written all over it) Are we ready or what?" She was wearing what looked like an ankle length trench coat, with a hood and dark sunglasses."Night, What in the wizarding world are you dressed as?" Ginny inquired as her friend grabbed her own collar, appearing to be covering her self up and placed a hand palm up on her forehead as if she was going to faint "Can't you tell darlings? I'm a distressed movie star." All three laughed at the vampire's dramatics and headed out the dorm room to meet up with their dates, with the exception of Ginny and Ashley of course.  
  
When Harry so the red head in her costume his eyes looked as if the were undressing her as the roamed her body, but stopped when noticing Vanessa looking his way and walked toward the portrait to exit. Vanessa waved goodbye and quickly followed after him, as the others waited for their partners. Ron and Hermione looked puzzled at his sudden urgency to get to the great hall but refrained from asking any questions." 'mione you look great as the courtesan , and Ronnikins you must be the penniless writer, you don't look to bad in a top hat and tails." but her brother looked very uncomfortable, every few seconds adjusting his tie and grumbling something under his breath along the lines of 'It was her bloody idea'. Hermione punch his arm gently and said goodbye to her boyfriends sister as he pulled her towards the door.  
  
Everyone's attention flew to the two boys who had just stepped into the common room. Colin normally dirty blonde hair was now a greasy jet black and was wearing black robes, but that's not what had started up the roaring laughter , no it was Dean. He wore square spectacles, an emerald green cloak and his hair was now long and black in a tight bun. He was dressed as McGonagall. Since Colin was a six year, Dean had invited him after having no luck finding a date. They, along with Seamus had concocted this joke of dressing as the teachers. The laughter did not stop, instead it intensified when Finnigan walk down the stairs into the common room dressed as Dumbledor himself. "Ms. Soothington, are you ready?" he asked Emma as he offered his arm to her. She nodded as they walk out with Dean and Colin right behind them. Ginny and Ashley were the only two left and the walked out together, arm in arm.  
  
Upon reaching the entrance of the great hall where the ball was taking place they parted ways, each looking for their respective dates. Ashley spotted her date first, it was Nikolas. He was half naked, his muscular chest and arms available to the eye, his milk white skin enticing other girls there also waiting for their partners. The boy's bottom half covered by what appeared to be a long, black, velvet skirt. Its large slits permitted you too see his black leather pants. Both arms wore metal armbands, thick long bracelet on his wrist, and an Egyptian style necklace. The raven haired girl smiled and removed her coat and glasses. She was dressed as Akasha and he was her Lestate. All eyes fell upon her practically clad attire. The red heads mouth dropped, her friend was almost naked. Her attention then landed on the arms that snaked around her waist. " A French maid costume, how fitting, you will surely be serving me tonight." the voice whispered gently in her ear and she instantly knew who its owner was. She turned to face him. His blonde hair and pale face was covered by an oversized hood, he wore a large black cloak, similar to the one he used 4 years earlier during one of gryffindor's quidditch matches. Draco was dressed as a dementor. He lowered his hood as she leaned in closer for a kiss.  
  
As their lips parted he offered his arm and said "Shall we?" Ginny nodded. Brace your self, here goes nothing. As they walked in all eyes fell upon them. The blonde raised his hood up in vain since everyone had already noticed who was with the youngest Weasley. They made their way to a table that was already occupied by, whom he guessed were the red heads friends. "Wow Ash you look .......................naked" The vampire raised her hand " Ginny, you will address my King first." and let out a short laugh as Nikolas nudged her lightly " Nice to see you again goddess, and may I say that you look beautiful this evening." Ashley pretended to gag and looked towards the slytherian's direction. "So....................Malfoy , don't you look handsome?" the boy snarled back at her " You can't see me face, so how can I look handsome?" Her lips curled into a smile "Thats why you look handsome." The red head shot a glare at her friend warning her to stop and Ashley did so before she would hex her.  
  
Sensing her friends uneasiness at all the newly found attention, she decided to bring everyones focuse back on her."Oy! Lets get this ball started!" Dumbledor looked at her with his famous twinkle and smiled "Well as Miss Night so eloquently put it, I'd like for all of you to give a warm welcome to our guest deejay for the evening, Miss Melissa Adams from Wizarding Wireless Network." Applause started up, all the students as well as the teachers scanned the room. They then looked toward the area where large amps and speakers stood, but there was nothing. "Hey whats that over there?" a huffle puff boy pointed to small dancing flames. The flames grew and grew, not into a usual fire but into the figure of a young woman. She was completly made of fire, except for her eyes which were literally almond shaped ice. The room filled with cheer and with a few 'brilliants' as Melissa began to speak."It's great being back at Hogwarts, Oh and Professor McGonagall I have a excellente excuse for why I'm tardy. But before I get into to that why don't we start this Ball with a Bowl, Here's Bowling for soup with 'Girl all the bad guys want'" Out of thin area, the band holographically materialized where the staff table normall stood, and they began to play.  
  
Ginny turned to face her date, whom was was now nervousely fidgeting.Why in merlin's name did they have to be playing, I know she heard me singing that day. I'll just play it off , no one will know. She let out a stiffled giggle "My-my is Draco Malfoy nervous?" but had no time to continue taunting him as he had grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.All the students had begun dancing, all but Harry and Ron and Hermione whom seemed to be starring intensly at the couple and whispering to eachother. At some point Hermione pulled Ron out of sight had left the green eyed boy to glare at the red head and her date from a dark corner of the room.  
  
'There she goes again with fishnets on, dreadlocks in her hair, she broke my heart I wanna be sedated, all I wanted was to see her naked!'  
  
She pulled the blonde closer to her and whispered in his ear " I think I enjoyed your rendition better, how did it go again? oh right ..................'cause she's watching Potter, creaming over that guy, listening to mudblood, moonlight in her eyes.........' " Though he was embaressed, he cooly drawled out " well my version of the verse following 'I wanted was to see her naked' is better I'll admit" Ginny was both shocked and intrigued, amused at the expression on her face he went on " Now I'm watching Potter, trying to be like that guy, listening to muggle songs, Ginny by my side, I can't grow a conscience, and I ain't got a firebolt, all I got's a nimbus" She let out the laugh that had been bubbling up in side her since the song started. " Stupid, I know." Draco mummbled as she struggled to contain her self and shake her head "no...........(she made a small chuckle)not at all." The song had and the band then formed into a single performer as the deejay began to announce " Now why don't we make things a bit hot with Sean Pauls 'Get busy'  
  
'Shake that thing Miss Kana Kana Shake that thing Miss Annabella Shake that thing yan Donna Donna Jodi and Rebecca Woman get busy, just shake that boot non-stop When the beat drops, just keep swinging it Get jiggy, get crunked up Percolate anthing you want ......'  
  
The red head pressed her self against him, as she wiggled her hips, purpously rubbing against his most sensitive and eager region. Feeling his sudden arousal, he pulled her tightly into him, she looked up at him satisfied by her own actions. " I suggest you stop that immediately Virginia, or else." She mentally smiled, knowing full well what he meant she gave him an innocent look "What ever do you mean?" he pulled her in tighter , she could now more then ever feel his man hood throbbing against her "Do you want all of them to see what we do in my private chambers? no? then stop it, or so help me I'll ravish you right here and now." she giggled wickedly which made him want to shut her up with a hard ,passionate kiss but contained him self when he finally sensed apair of eyes on him. Correction two sets of eyes, one he knew who exactly who it was, the other he couldn't decipher.  
  
The music stopped and they headed for their table. At the center of the dance floor a table full of food appeared, one by one students pick out what the wanted to eat and sat back down. Draco ate quietly as he heard the red head chatter up a storm with her dormmate and her date. He felt a jolt of anger as he saw Ginny smile, laugh and blush at the other boy's words and gestures. He didn't like Nikolas that much, in fact he detested him all together. Why, he didn't know, he never met him before and he doubted that he'd ever see him again. At least I better not, not around MY.........around Vir.........Gi........Weasley, oh hell! Im headed for St. Mungos (He looked at the red head who turned to him and smiled, he felt warm all over when she did that) yes , a one way ticket. Father will not be pleased. 


	11. Jealousy, Yes Jealousy

Jealousy, Yes Jealousy  
  
At the end of the meal, the deejay announced the next song. Draco was about to take the red head's hand but was beat to it."Hey Gin, care to take the risk?" Nikolas extended his hand towards her, the girl turned to the blonde, who in turn did nothing, then to her friend who gave her a winning smile, so she nodded yes and left with him to the dance floor. The red head didn't see that underneath the hood Draco was fuming. His fair pale skin was now a deep shade of blood red. He was either going to explode or release steam. Why don't you ask me to dance you GIT! He turned to the red eyed girl that sat across from him who had her eyebrow raised to him. The Slytherian offered his hand and pulled the girl to the dance floor. "Hey sunshine, you left my body back there? Hello, your pulling my arm out of it socket." They were now closer to their dates, the blonde kept his eyes on the two who were dancing very closely.  
  
Little baby with the sundress on Looking so damn right, you're wrong Make me wanna write my own little song for you The way the thing just wiggle in the air Turn around and then you flip your hair I could think of a couple positions for you  
  
Nikolas and Ginny were up against each other ,dancing to the songs rhythm. Malfoy felt him self get more and more upset by the minute, and the song's lyrics weren't helping him either, to him it was as if the boy was saying this to Ginny, His Ginny. He had the sudden urge to say that out loud, that he owned her, yet in truth he knew he didn't. The brown haired boy whispered something in her ear and she laughed, his arm around her waist, Oh it wasn't looking good. The Slytherian was about to pull them apart but he found him self invisibly glued to the floor. Momentarily he suspected his dance partner had something to do with it, but he shook the feeling off.  
  
Your body's saying things I ain't never heard You did the shake-shake and I kinda went berserk Gotta give it to you girl, your one of a kind When you took my hand up so calm Touched it to your cherry lip balm A million nasty things went through my mind.  
  
"Oy! Malfoy, if you take a picture it will last longer." Ashley waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention. He continued to glare at them "Why don't you go get your BOY FRIEND and I'll go get MY Gi....................And I'll go dance with Weasley." The vampire smirked at this "First off Niko isn't my boyfriend, second you were going to say 'My Ginny' weren't you? and Third their just dancing, sliver." This annoyed him more and he turned to face her "If they get any closer they would be Siamese twins." he spoke sounding more like a growl then his normal way of talking. She just shook her head and laughed. " Jealous? so your going through the motions. First there's desire, then passion, then suspicion, Jealousy, Anger, betrayal, When you don't believe in love, there is no trust, with out trust, there is no love. Jealousy, oh yes Malfoy, I warn you, jealousy will drive you mad." Draco grabbed her wrist "What are you babbling about Night!?!" she pulled away from him "You know you should really invest in a television or go to a muggle movie, Once, just once. Moulin Rouge? Ewan Mcgregor? Nichole Kidman? uggh I can't help you people." but she had released her hold on him long enough for him to go towards them.  
  
So take the stage and show me what you got Feeling lucky, let me touch your spot Might be leaving with me before the night is through  
  
The blonde grasped her arm and looked at the other boy "Mind if I dance with my date?" Nikolas glared at him but back off when the red head had assured him it was fine."What's the matter?" she asked him , puzzled at his abrupt action. " What's the matter!?! You two were getting very friendly, that's what's the matter. Any closer and you would share one body." he held her closer and let his eyes wander around to see if anyone was looking. She tried to pull from his hold but he only held her tighter to him " No! you're not getting away that easily, just enjoy the dance" The music became a slow song as the two argued, no one noticed what was going on, no one but a caped figure.  
  
Pretty baby, don't you leave me I have been savings smiles for you Pretty baby why can't you see You're the one I belong to I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm for you're the sun that breaks the storm I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound as long as you keep comin' round,  
  
"Do you fancy him Weasley? Answer me." she shook her head "no". At her answer, he loosened his grip. Draco caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. He let out a sigh of relief as he held her tenderly now . Malfoy then lifted her chin " I don't want talking to him, or being near him. Promise me." Ginny looked at him disgusted, pushed him and walked out of the great hall. He followed her out, not sensing that someone was right behind him. She sat at the grand staircase, her hands covering her face, like he had seen her at the beginning of the school year. "Why don't you trust me? Why do I have to prove my self? we were only dancing." she looked up at him , tears threatening to spill. What am I doing, I'm acting like the jealous boyfriend, I'm far from that, I cant let her get to me. Gathering all his will power he pushed aside any lingering feelings and coldly drawled out " You're right, forget it, forget everything that happened in there, and believe me it won't happen again." She felt an icy chill go through her. This was the only way he showed that this wasn't just sex and I had to get all huffed. Why did I protest? She stood up, and approached him. She looked at him blankly, hiding her thoughts from him "Fine". She looked desirable to him for some reason, he couldn't suppress his impulse to kiss her hard and passionately. She snaked her arms around his neck, they didn't notice the figure that stood at the doorway.  
  
Harry watched them from there, his temper rising and grabbing a fist full of his black cape, imagining it was the blondes neck. She turned me down to be with Malfoy. Why Malfoy? He stormed off, back to his date, feeling his heart hit the floor and his face red with anger. By the time the couple returned to the ball it was almost ending. Ms. Adams was wrapping up with one last slow song. Ashley was grumbling, disappointed that the Slytherian hadn't caused a scene as the others tried to cheer her up. Draco and Ginny placed their arms around each other for the last dance, she looked around wondering where her brother and friends were. Probably all off snogging some where. At that someone tapped the blonde's shoulder harshly.  
  
I get a feeling I can't explain When ever your eyes meet mine My heart spins in circle And I lose all space in time And now that we're standing face to face Something tells me it's going to be okay.  
  
"May I cut in?" Harry shot daggers at Malfoy who reluctantly nodded and let the red head dance with his enemy. His green eyes met hers as he grabbed her by the waist. " Ginny, why Malfoy? ........................Why didn't you just tell me it was him?" She looked down, she didn't know how to answer him. "I didn't want to hurt you Harry." He pulled her closer to him. He could feel Draco's steel gray eyes upon him, but he didn't care. "I was going to find out sooner or later, What were you going to do then? Don't answer me, but just tell me this, Is he the reason your never in your bed in the morning or at night? Are you sleeping with Malfoy?" Her eyes went wide, he knew, he knew the answer and that meant Ron knew or will know. Her silence answered his suspicion.  
  
I know you've been watching, choosing your moment But I've been dreaming of that day No one before you, has gotten to me this way And now that we're standing face to face There's something that I need to say  
  
Harry felt his heart sink further, he placed his finger under her chin "I know he's watching, but I've been waiting a year to do this " He leaned down and kissed her. Ashley was still pouting as Nikolas, Vanessa, Emma, Colin, Dean and Seamus had their backs to what was unfolding on the dance floor. Her lips curled in to a grin, she looked in the Slytherian's direction and then back at her dorm mate. "You know what Nessa, you're right. All of you, you're so right. Why don't you guys go up to the tower, if Niko will join us of course, and we'll have our own little after party." All were abit confused at her sudden up beat tone but they agreed. Vanessa was about to turn, when the vampire grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her. "Nessa!...................Uh............(She let out a nervous chuckle) Why...................why ..............I...............Ayayay..........................don't you show them our short cut?" The girl was puzzled by her friends request, she nodded in response and was about to turn again when Ashley stopped her once more "NO!....................no-no............not that way remember....................(she looked over her friend's shoulder)... Oh just hold on to my hand, and each others hands." All of them looked quizzically at her and did what she said. With a blink of an eye they disappeared and reappeared in the Gryffindor common room. "Whoa, how did you do that?" Colin exclaimed in vain, for Ashley had already disappeared again.  
  
She now stood directly behind Draco whom was clenching and unclenching his fist. He was about to go over to them and punch Harry when he felt a hand on his shoulder "Don't even think about it sparky, She isn't your girl remember? Just relax Snakie?" It was Ashley. At that moment he wanted to punch her and kill the 'Boy who lived' (But not for long. He thought to him self) yet he found him self mysteriously stuck to the floor once more. This time he knew it was her doing. "Release me Night or I swear I'll forget my manners!" the boy roared her who just yawned and rolled her eyes "Are you daft as well? Boy don't you prove that old saying about blondes right. She doesn't like any of them. Not Niko, Not ruffles over there, NOT ANY OTHER GUY!" He didn't want to listen anymore, he wanted to do something and she wouldn't let him go. Finally he lifted his fist as if to hit her but she caught it in mid air. "Hit a Lady, My-my Malfoy, didn't your mother teach you anything 'cause certainly your father didn't" Her eyes were completely black and the Slytherian hissed back at her "You're not a lady, You're not even human." Ashley's eyes went back to normal as she released his hand. He knows. She thought while she watch him walk away. She backed into a dark corner and vanished.  
  
With one swift movement he latched onto the red heads arm and dragged her away to his chamber's entry way, not caring who saw. He slammed her against the wall, placing her arms above her head, held together with one hand. "What are you playing at Weasley? Do you want me to be the jealous boyfriend? Is that the role you want me to play? well that's not going to happen." Tears began welding up in her eyes from the pain he was producing with his tight grasp. She raised her chin up to him indignantly. "Draco, you're hurting me, let me go." He didn't listen to her and instead tightened his hold. "Not until you tell me what the hell was that about. Can't you see? Can't you bloody see what you're doing to me? no......................no you can't can you, your Hogwarts little whore aren't you? I should pay you for your services, you did a fine job. Go.............Go find your next client." he threw her down, she began to cry rubbing her wrist that were now bruised. He was already at his door when she looked up at him "Draco..............I ............I didn't mean for that to happen............I..........I -" He slammed the door behind him not paying any attention to her words. She kept weeping slowly heading to her dorm.  
  
Malfoy trashed his room, he couldn't control his feeling, he couldn't control his anger. He took out his wand and yelled out "Ludere Cantus". 'Break stuff' by Limp Bizkit began to play while he continued to smash stuff. Everything he saw reminded him of the nights he had spent with her, he felt like the game he was going to play was played on him instead. He was upset, upset at him self, upset at her, upset at everything that had transpired that evening. The more angry he got, the louder the music got. His own heart had betrayed him.  
  
I feel like shit, and my suggestion is to keep your distance Cuz right now I'm dangerous We've all felt like shit and been treated like shit All those mother f$%^#@ that want to step up I hope you know I pack a chain saw Ill skin your ass raw And if my day keeps goin' this way, I just might Break your f#$%^&* face tonight GIVE ME SOMETHIN' TO BREAK! 


	12. Tears and patience

Tears and patience  
  
"Are you okay my dear?" A very concerned fat lady asked the crying girl that stood in front of her. "Open up please" was all the 6th year managed out between sobs. "Now dear, you know the rules. I need the password." This was now getting the red head annoyed. She decided now to growl at the portrait her request once more. When the Fat lady declined to comply for the third time, Ginny couldn't contain her self anymore "OPEN YOUR FAT ARSE UP!" The woman was shocked "Well I never!" And she swung open. "Gin! Ginny? What's the matt-" Ashley stood there with Nikolas. He had one arm around her shoulder and worried expression on his face noticing the red head's current state. She breezed passed them, ignoring everyone in the common room.  
  
Harry looked away from the dancing flames of the fireplace and caught a glimpse of red going up to the girl's dormatory. Again he wanted to go after her, but refrained from his instinct when he saw her friend was doing so. He took another long chug of the bottle in his hand and returned his attention to the fire. What had happened with Lupin was still fresh on his mind. //After being ushered by his father's friend into a back room, he slumped in to a vacant seat. "I see you're very taken with Ms.Weasley Harry. But I suggest you bide your time." The boy was about to protest but the professor went on " I know what your going to say Harry, I watched how your mood had changed so sudden yesterday. How before you spoke to her in the corridor you seemed fine and then when you entered class you seemed troubled, deep in thought. It's funny but she reminds me so much of Lily. (Lupin chuckled and dreamy look came upon his face as he leaned against an opposite wall from where the boy sat) Lily drove us four wild, Even Snape fell for her. She was not so flashy like the other girl's, no, she was innocent, sweet, she seemed to glow. So Beautiful, How her hair seemed to flow down her back, her skin was so............." He then looked back at the boy and cleared his throat. " Wait a second, us four? You all were in love with my mum?"  
  
The man nodded and took the seat facing the boy. "Be patient Harry, if you pressure her, she will run. She need's to sort out her feelings. Give her time, or you will lose her as we three lost her. The better man won in the end though. The only one who didn't push your father. " He then pulled out a black velvet box. "Open it Harry, I was going to wait for another time, but it seems appropriate now." The boy looked inside and found two gold bands, each had a single, small ruby. The larger of the two had something inscribed in the inside 'J&L Love'. Yet more letters were forming. "Remus, there's..............more letters are appearing............look" He handed the ring to his professor, who looked at it curiously.  
  
"This is strange, very strange, James never mentioned........................Hold on 'H&V'? Harry, Yours and Miss Weasley's Initials have appeared." The boy looked at the other band that had inscribed in it 'L&J Forever ' and now 'H&V' "The same is now inscribed on this one too.......................What does this mean Remus? Why is this happening?" The man looked at the other band, and then back at the boy. He didn't understand what was going on. "I don't now. I really don't know, but what ever it is, it's saying you and her belong together."// I guess I have to be a patient man to win her heart.................Be a patient man.  
  
"Leave me alone Night!" Ginny yelled, though she was slightly muffled by the pillow she had buried her head under. "Virginia Weasley, Open the door or I swear by Merlin I will break it down." Her dorm mate pounded on the door as her booming voice reached the common room. Suddenly they all went silent, the music had gone down and the endless chattered had ceased. Ashley turned her attention away from the door and now stood at the top of the stairs. " If all of you don't mind your own f................lowering business, I will make it my job shout out to the four winds your deepest darkest secrets, and Colin, I suggest you shut it before everyone finds out about the other kind of pictures you've been taking of them!" She stomped back to the door and began to pound it harder. The noise started up again; mostly it was half the house questioning Colin what she was referring to.  
  
"DAMN YOU WEASLEY! Take off the blasted anti-unlocking spell of the sodding door!" The vampire's voice rang out once again. She was mid-pound when the door swung open. Ashley realized it did so when her face met the wooden floor. "Oof, Well Thanks a lot, I really need to knock my front teeth out." Tears still streamed down the red head's cheeks, yet her friend's fall amused her enough for her to make a small grin. " Ashley Vivian Night, Why doesn't this make up come off?" The girl stood up slowly and avoided eye contact as she pretended to dust her self off. When Ginny said 'ASHLEY!?!' in a threatening manner, the girl began to play with her fingers. "Promise not to be mad?" This meant she did something, the red head cursed her self mentally for trusting her friend with her make up. " Don't glare at me like that Gin, It was a small clitch, I swear......................(The red head moved closer to her and the vampire took a step back.) I sorta, kinda did a spell so that it wouldn't smudge or wear off during the dance...................But......................I made a tiny mistake and .........................well.................................It's permanent. Don't hit me."  
  
Ashley braced her self for a punch that never came. " Oh.................Well, find the counter spell please." Though she was relieved at the lack of violence there was, she knew that her friend must have been hurting some kinds of bad, especially since she hadn't been hexed into the next century or so. "Gin, are you all right? I mean, not that I'm complaining that I'm not writhing in pain right now but .......................Did that arse............. Oh I'll KILL HIM!" Ginny let out a few more tears and hastily wiped them away. " It's-s o-ov-ver, it's o-over " Her body trembled as those words escaped her lips, it was overwhelmed by the tears, sobs and pain it was holding back. She needed to push this all aside, just swallow down this bitter moment and put on a brave face. The vampire wrapped her arms around her friend and walked her towards the bed to sit her down.  
  
"Oh sweetie, do you want me to have a talk with him?" The red head shook her head "Ash....... You know you won't talk, and though I'm upset at the bastard, murder isn't an option as of yet." Ginny perked up a bit as her friend pouted like a little child. " Well, the way I see it, you have four options. (The red head turned to face her friend) A- You talk to him. B- You test him by making him jealous, that way when he realizes he was a jerk, you make him beg you to take him back. C- You forget the pr...........ince and go out with super man out there, whom by the way is getting as drunk as an Irish man on St. Patty's day. (A/N: No offense to the Irish, I happen to be quite found of them) Or finally D- I get to have a Malfoy meal. So which is it?" The red head stood from the bed, looked into the mirror and wiped away a few stray tears."I'll talk to him" the vampire snapped her fingers "Damn and I thought that was an easy dinner." At that moment the door burst open and a very drunk, swaying green-eyed boy walked into the room.  
  
"We gots to talk Gin, just me and my Ginny." Harry slurred as he took a last chug, emptying the bottle of Ogden's old fire whiskey he had been drinking from for the past half-hour. "Whoa, easy there ruffles (Ashley grabbed his shoulders as he stumbled to get closer to the red head) You better go sleep it off wonder boy, your drunk." He pushed her off him."No! I want to talk to Ginny" The vampire looked to her friend Ginny tell him to go, look at him, he's way too drunk. It's pathetic really, he'll embarrass him self and won't remember half of the things he says tomorrow. The girl answered her mentally Ash, you know he's stubborn, he won't go until he's said his peace. I can handle him, don't worry, you can go, as the boy slumped onto her bed. Her dorm mate looked back to the boy in disgust and reluctantly left the two alone.  
  
When he saw the other girl leave he pulled out a small vial from his pocket and drank its continents. Ginny looked at Harry quizzically and he grinned. "What? Do you actually think I would talk to while I'm drunk and make an arse out of my self?" She rolled her eyes and sat down next to him, waiting for him to start. There was only silence, an awkward silence, which filled the room for 5 minutes when her patience finally ran out. " Are you aware of the damaged you've caused tonight? You have cost me my relationship, my reputation is intensive care as of now, Oh, let's not forget, my sanity has been just made non-existent thanks to you, and YOU want to talk. Well I'm waiting POTTER, TALK."  
  
He tried taking her hand but she pulled it way. "Gin.............I had to kiss you. I'm in love with you. You're meant for me and I for you." She moved away, turning her back to him. "You don't want me Potter, you never did. You were so wrapped up with your precious Cho, then Hermione of all people, not only hurting me, but almost killing Ron. You barely remembered little, old Ginny. The girl who lived and breathed you for five straight years, who nursed your wounds after your last encounter with To............the dark lord. And now.............now your telling me that I'm meant for you? Why? Because you can't stand seeing with Dra-Malfoy?"  
  
Harry pulled out two rings, his parent's wedding bands."You see these? These were my parents. After you were dragged away by that git, Lupin gave them to me. Inside there is an inscription in each, my father's had 'J&L Love', my mother's had 'L&J Forever', but when he handed them to me, other initials appeared on them, on this one (He held out the larger of the two) 'H&V' appeared, and the other now has 'V&H'. Don't you see Gin? I love you so much and this confirms we are destined to be together, and by any means necessary we shall."  
  
He approached the girl, wrapped his around her waist and kissed her neck softly. "I love you Virginia Louise Weasley, with every fiber of my being. You know deep down inside you still love me as you did once before, or else you wouldn't have kissed me back ." Ginny placed her hand over his and pulled his arms apart releasing herself from his embrace and opened the door. "Potter, I can't, I'm with Malfoy, I have feelings only for Malfoy. Please understand and leave." Though disappointed he agreed, but just before heading out the door, he pulled her into a kiss. She pulled away from him and scowled " This isn't over Gin, I'm not going to give up that easily." and with those last words he left. She slammed the door behind him."Ludere cantus!" and the song began to fill the room as she undressed and put on her pajamas. Tomorrow was going to be a very long and tiring day.  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before I come undone  
  
save me from the nothing I've become 


	13. Anger, Jealousy and a Betrayal or Two

Anger, Jealousy and a Betrayal or Two  
  
The next morning, her eyes snapped open, a pair of blue eyes were starring straight back at her."Ahhhh!!" She sat up as she clutched her blanket protectively."Why Harry?" It was Vanessa who was staring over her. She seem to be very upset and hurt, which only meant one thing, she found out about what happened between Ginny and Harry." 'Nessa, you startled me." The red head sighed in relief as she rose from her bed. "Why, Harry? You had Malfoy, Merlin knows you have Dans Les Ombres eating out of your hands, but why, Harry?" The blue eyed girl began to yell, in turn waking up the two other that were sleeping. " Huh? What? Oh, 'Nessa, give it a rest!!" Ashley spoke attempting to block her dorm mate's booming voice after she realized who it was that was shouting. "Yeah, 'Nessa, you've been going on all night about it, just let it go." Emma said from under her covers.  
  
The vampire gave up on trying to go back to sleep and preferred to watch the newly arising argument. " 'Nessa, face facts, Potter doesn't like you. Not the way you want him to, at least." The infuriated girl turned her attention to her. The red head didn't understand what was going on or what her friends were talking about, she knew Vanessa must have heard about or seen the kiss during the end of the ball, but she hadn't the slightest clue. Ashley sensing her friend's confusion, she began explaining. " After I left you last night, I went back to the common where Niko was waiting to find out what was wrong. He obviously had been talking to 'Nessa about you, but then you know Longbottom, he blabbed out to Ron that you and Potter had kissed. Granger had said something about her knowing all about it and 'Nessa overheard it. She's been asking about it and talking about NON- STOP!!!" She yelled at brunette who glared at both girls.  
  
"Oh...........'Nessa I'm so sorry. I understand you're upset, but it's really not my fault." The red head tried calming down her dorm mate, but all she managed to do was get her more angry. " Don't talk to me, Virginia. Not now, not ever."and she stomped off. What a wonderful way to start the day. Ginny thought as she dressed seeing that it was the weekend. She put on her low rise flares and favorite tee. She wrapped her Gryffindor robes over her and walked out her dorm. Since it was early still, the common room was practically empty with the exception of one or two students. Once out of the tower, she pointed her wand to herself and whispered "abolescere", her body slowly began to disappear. Perfect! Malfoy, here I come.  
  
"So, you and the insufferable brat have ended?" A feminine voice spoke. The door was ajar, and the owner of that voice sat on the bed, her blond hair being twirled around by her right hand. " How many times do I have to tell you, Parkinson? Yes, we have ended!" Malfoy muffled answer was heard as he called out from the bathroom. The young girl looked in the direction of the door, she could've sworn she heard footsteps and a soft gasp. She ignored it and addressed the boy again, "so, is it true? You bedded that filthy excuse for a girl?"  
  
The male Slytherin stepped into the room, his hair was still wet and a black towel was wrapped around his waist. He leaned against his dresser and crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you care? Jeaslous, are we?" Pansy began to roar with laughter, " I could never be jealous of that half- pint, and you seem touchy today. Don't tell me you're actually feeling for the girl?" She stood up and approached him, placing her hands on his chest and softly kissed his neck. She looked back at him to see his reaction, there was none. She sighed and looked into the mirror behind him, there was a quick flash of red hair. Weasley. She smiled evilly at her thought, as Malfoy looked at the door puzzled. Was that crying I just heard, my mind must be playing tricks on me.  
  
The girl cupped his cheek and turned his face to her. She began to lean towards his lips when he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. " So, you have grown feelings for the little girl." He moved away from her. "No- no, of course not. I'm- I'm just not in the mood for your games right now, Pansy." She grinned mischievously, "Draco, I've known you all my life, admit it, you are or have fallen for her, haven't you?" He suddenly looked down, he knew she was right, but after last night he also knew Ginny wouldn't want anything to do with him. Malfoy nodded and asked her to leave him alone. She obliged, for she had already caused the damage she set to do.  
  
Tears ran down the red head's cheeks, but these weren't like last night's, no they turned from crying tears, to those of anger and jealousy. She zoomed past the common room and up the stairs. The spell had worn off, but she hadn't noticed. She pulled out a pair of knee high boots, her shortest shirt and began to change her clothes. " Whoa, naughty Ginny is back, haven't seen her in awhile." Ashley stood at the door frame of the bathroom, smiling at the upset red head. "Don't find a removal spell yet, Ash. It's time for a bit of fun. If it's the bitch they want, it's the bitch they're going to get." Oh, this I gotta see. The vampire thought as she followed the door.  
  
"Hey, Potter!" She called out from the top of the landing and Harry's head shot up, as did every other male's, including a speechless Ron. "Meet me at six in the Astronomy tower, we have an unfinished conversation pending." Sure everyone got a good look at her cleavage, she pressed against him and nipped his lower lip before exiting the tower. They were all left frozen and this time, Ashley had nothing to do with it.  
  
Draco leaned against the wall waiting for the red head to come to breakfast, he didn't spot her and walked in alone disappointed. He noticed a very curious huddle of boys on one side of the Gryffindor table but failed to see what they were surrounding his eyes scanned the rest of the room wondering where she possibly be. After breakfast, he headed into the library hoping to find her there, still no avail, he decided to just sit down and picked up a book.  
  
The red head had agreed to go meet Ashley and Nikolas in the library after breakfast, and headed over there to get away from the crowd of boys that had bombarded her during her meal. She came upon an all too familiar voice singing, " since the day I met, and after all we've been through, I'm still a dick, I'm addicted to you, I think you know that it's true, I'd run a thousand miles to get you, do you think I deserved this? I tried to make you happy, I did all that I could. Just to keep you, but you left anyway." She scoffed. 'You tried to make me happy'? Oh, you made me happy alright, for about an hour and a half each night. Ginny then spotted Nikolas and malicious thought sprouted in her mind.  
  
"Nikolas." The blond Slytherin knew all to well that soft silky voice. It was her and she was calling that Ravenclaw, Merlin how he despised him. He decided to focus his attention on the two on the other side of the bookcase. "My-my, well it's a pleasure to see you again goddess, and may I say you look ravishing on this fine day." Draco felt his temper begin to flare up as he clenched and unclenched his fist. What's the matter slick? Why so 'rattled' snaky? A feminine voice, much like the previous night, echoed in his mind. Ashley now stood behind him, her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised. What do you want, Vampire? She grinned toothily, now not afraid to hide her pearly white fangs . Nothing, just wondering but three things. A-Have you seen Ginny yet? B- What crawled up your arse, and finally C- How long will I have to wait to make you my meal. The seventh year ignored her and returned his attention to the coversation on the opposite side of the book case.  
  
"So where is your 'friend'? Malfoy was it?" Nikolas inquired and she gave him a coquet smile. "Oh, yeah, Malfoy (the name dripped with disdain as it rolled of her tongue) I don't know, and frankly I don't care. Anyways, can you be a dear and hold my bag for me so I can climb up to get that book?" The slytherian couldn't take it any more, and the vampire wasn't much more help either with her mental comments of how short Ginny's skirt was today, or how tight her shirt was. The blonde peered through the books and saw the ravenclaw boy help her down, and he immediately when around the corner . When the redhead saw him, she met her lips to the boy that held her. As they kissed, she opened her eyes to see Draco stomp off in a jealous rage, but who she saw behind him made her feel like dung. Her best friend, crying . She pulled away, "Ash..............I..........." and the vampire ran off. "I'm sorry Nikolas, I ..............That wasn't................I have to go." The red head went after her friend, leaving behind the confused boy. She knew exactly where Ashley was heading to, theone place she dreaded to go back into. Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. 


	14. Forming Alliances

Forming Alliances  
  
"Ashley? Ash, I know your here! Ashley Jessica Night, Come out or else!" She looked into the bottoms of the stalls, but so no feet. "Hello Ginny. I haven't seen you in a while. You haven't visited me since your third year. But sure who would visit little old Myrtle, you don't have to go see her. No, She doesn't have any feelings, SINCE SHE'S DEAD!" the figure of a ghost girl glided towards her and yelled into her face. She then began to whimper and moan as she turned away. "Oh I'm sorry Myrtle. It's that......................well................. Harry sends his love." The ghost turned back, almost beaming when she heard that name. "Really?" Ginny nodded in response, the ghost smiled and then glided in front of a stall. "She's in there. (Giggled) wait until you see her. Her eyes are all blood shot and her boogies are running." The girl pushed the door open. Inside, a top of the toilet sat a tear stricken Ashley, her face in her hands and her hair ruffled. " I don't know why I'm crying. I mean I know it's silly, you were only kissing...............kissing ( She sniffled) stupid old Niko. You only did what I said you should do."  
  
The vampire wiped her tears away. " Ash, do you like Nikolas?" The girl looked up at Ginny as if she was insane, or growing a third eye. " Are you out of your mind? Of- of coursssse n-n-not." The red head raised an eyebrow at her and crossed her arms over her chest. " Okay- okay, maybe he has a a little something. Though he's a complete git, mindless, idiotic, rude, insufferable, conceited, smart ass know-it-all, bum kisser, devilishly handsome, strong, charming, muscul.........I'm starting to list good points aren't I? Oh Merlin!" The youngest Weasley giggled, and then refrained her friend from continuing to bang her head against the stall's door. " There's nothing going on between me and Nikolas, honestly." She comforted her dorm mate who now became curiously interested in her shoes. The raven haired girl looked up and smiled gingerly. "You know he really likes you, right?" the other girl looked at her puzzled."Who?" The vampire then wrapped her arm around the red heads shoulders. " the amazing bouncing white Mal- ferret" Both laughing and conversing, they walked off back to the library. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ On the other side of the castle:  
  
Draco paced his room back and forth, searching for something that survived his rampage the night before that he could now smash. He felt as if he was kicked in the stomach when he had seen those two kiss. Why? He didn't want admit to him self out loud what he had admitted to Pansy earlier. No, She doesn't care , so why should I? Yet.................... what if she did it to get a reaction from me? She always seemed................I don't know...........dare I say 'loving' with when we were together. Her caress, her kisses, all so passionate and sincere. No! Who would ever 'love' you Draco Malfoy, like she said, my own father didn't even want me. I have to get her back, she belongs with and to me. Only me. She's mine!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was six o'clock when Ginny headed for the astronomy tower. Harry was already there waiting. " Oh, Harry, am I late?" The girl looked at her watch " No I'm an hour early, nervous " he chuckled lightly. He appeared to be a bit fidgety and as she got closer to him, she saw small beads of sweat across his forehead. " Umm.......are you okay Harry? you're sweating." The boy nodded and she brushed away a strand of stray raven hair from his eyes. She leaned closer to him as she grazed into those sparkling green pools that gleamed with desire and lust, and she could swear they even held what appeared to be boundless love. At this, the boy brushed his lips against her, and when he saw she didn't push away, he deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around her waist. She complied and her arms made their way around his neck, all the while the same thought ran through her mind. This doesn't feel right, but I don't want to break his heart. You'll get use to it Ginny, in time your feelings will change.  
  
Harry started to untie her cloak and let it fall to the floor. With that same hand he fiddled with her buttons on her shirt when she pulled away. "Harry, I can't............. not tonight, not here. You're going to have to be patient and take things slow." He was a bit frustrated by this, especially since his manhood was bulging and throbbing, but he agreed upon remembering what Lupin had told him. She gave him a soft kiss and held his hand. They did a lot of star gazing that night, when the sudden thought of Vanessa popped into her mind. "Ummm Harry...............What are you going to tell Nessa? I mean she's insensibly in love with you, and well.............I'm not exactly on her favorite people list, so................" He tenderly kissed her forehead " I'll talk to her." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Days passed and Draco watched from a far, scheming and planning. Tricks, traps, anything that would get her back to him. Every moment he'd see the boy who lived ( Damned scarhead! That bastard will not keep her he thought) and his Ginny spend, was one that brought him death. Or at least that's how it felt like to him. Yet that was not the only notion he had, no he realized something else. After all that thinking, he had nothing.  
  
"So we were walking down the corridor and-" Colin stiffened as he bump straight into something, tall, dark and............greasy, it was also very much alive. He turned slowly, then he saw it, black pant leg, black shirt, bellowing black cape, pale skin. "Creevy! you are tardy to my class, along with the rest of you, 25 pts from Gryffindor per person, with the exception of Ms. Weasley. As for you Creevy, I will see you this evening for detention, along with your co-conspirator's, Finnegan and Thomas for your little joke the night of Halloween ball, take your seats, all of you!" All through potions more points were deducted, how ever minor the reason could've been. The only favor Snaped seemed to show was to the Slytherin and Ginny, though no one knew why.  
  
When class had ended, Snape walked out as Emma, Ashley, Colin and Ginny cleared their stations. "Why is Snape being such an arse? It was only a joke." The mousy haired boy complained as he put away his unused wormwood. "Well I think our Virginia here is the only one he has a sweet tooth for. He didn't pick on her once." The red head made a disgusted face at her dorm mate and went on packing her bag. "Creevy, you breathed wrong, ten points from Gryffindor! Night, you looked at me twenty points from Gryffindor! Soothington, your too pretty, fifty points from Gryffindor! Lowenstein your hair is clean, unlike mine, a hun-" The girls stopped laughing when a large shadowy figure stood over the him. Colin started to get nervous searching their faces for something that can tell him who was behind him. He then mouthed out the words 'He's behind me, isn't he?', they all nodded and ran out of the room. " (Chuckling nervously ) Hey Professor, I was just-" but was cut off by Snape's booming voice. "CREEVY, HEAD MASTER'S OFFICE, NOW!" He growled as he took the young boy by his collar and dragged him off toward Prof. Dumbledor's office.  
  
Emma and Ginny were so wrapped up in their fright that they didn't even notice that their friend was missing. "Really Malfoy, if you wanted a date, could've just asked. I would've penciled you in, your not too important for ink yet." Ashley sarcastically spoke as the blonde finished locking and silencing the empty classroom. " Night, I'm in mood for your jokes and sodding remarks. For once can you just keep your filthy mouth shut." He approached the vampire menacingly, towering over her. She gave him an innocent shrug and smiled. "Now, you know Virginia best, I need to win her back. I behave horridly and she is upset. My tactics would only get her hurt or killed, and maybe in trouble. No way to go about it, so you will assist me." She doubled over in laughter. Tears of mirth began to spill as she fell onto the floor. Finally gaining a bit of composure she looked up at him, eyes still watery from laughing so hard. " Oh, you're serious,( chuckled a bit ) Why would I want to do that?" The Slytherin looked at her as if he wanted to choke her. Yet he did not want to go and have an angry vampire after him, she was much stronger and faster then him. He didn't want to go and have a sudden loss of blood.  
  
He gritted his teeth. "Nig- Ashley, I want her back, she's mine. She belongs with me." She rolled her eyes, but upon remembering something, a sly smile crept across her pale face. " So you haven't heard have you?" He glared at her. "What are you babbling about?" She sat a top a desk. "Well our little innocent Virginia, as you call her, has become Hogwart's hottest ticket. She's far from being yours, She's barley's super boy's. I mean after being called 'Hogwart's whore' by the only person she's ever been with, she decided to live up to the name. Gone, almost every night, and seen only in the wee hour's of the morning." He felt a blow hit his stomach, nearly knocking the wind out of him. He began turning odd shades of red and green. He swallowed hard, " I ( his voice broke, but Draco cleared his throat and started up again) I want her back, tell me what could I do to get her back." Ashley's smile faded, she knew that her last words had hit him hard.  
  
It was sort of true though, except that she knew fairly well that the fore mentioned red head was only sleeping in Ron's abandoned bed in the boy's dorm. " Well she doesn't really tell me anything anymore ( that was an out right lie.) and she terrified of diary's.........................(finally an idea struck her) She has pensieve, gift from boy wonder for her 14th birthday. everything and anything you would want to know is in here." The blonde sat down and Ashley hopped of the desk. She paced back and forth as the Slytherin sprawled into a chair. A plan began to form in her head "Okay, I'll help, but you will do things my way, and there are a few conditions." 


	15. Revelations, memories of a hidden past

Revelations, memories of a hidden past.  
  
"Oliver's and Marguerite's wedding is during Christmas holiday. The whole Quidditch team is invited." Harry read his letter aloud to the group before practice. Chatter began up between Dean, Seamus (The Beaters), Ron ( The Keeper), and Colin (Chaser). Ashley(Chaser), uninterested in in the announcement, never having met either one, fiddled with her robes."Gin, can I have a word with you?" The green eyed boy pulled the girl aside, far from the others, so they wouldn't hear. " Would you.............will you...............do you................" He fidgeted as he attempted to get the word's out. " Harry I'd love to be your date for the wedding." She inwardly smiled at his sigh of relief and quick kiss.  
  
"Well what was that all about?" The vampire inquired as they walked to the pitch. The red head blushed "Nothing". Ginny hadn't talked to Malfoy since the night of the ball. Now it being mid-December, she doubted she'd talk to him before the holiday, if not ever. But she had put those thoughts aside, she was with Harry now, and was happy, or trying to be. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day  
  
"So tonight is the night. Are you sure this is going to work Night? Everyone will be out at 7?" Draco looked up from the cauldron that was bubbling to the vampire that paced the empty potions class. An amused Ashley couldn't help but laugh at his insecurity. She had made the month of November a living hell for the Slytherin. He had been forced into politeness, blackmailed to wear pastel colors, the torture went on and on. "Yes Silver, I told you, I told you for the billionth time, they'll be gone, they'll be gone, they'll be gone. ( He gave her a confused look, to which she banged her head against the wall) That's it, you have crossed the line. When you don't know who John Leguizamo is, that hurts me. You're coming to visit me in muggle New York, once, just once. Now, Emma will be in the library with Colin, I will be with Niko and Gin at the Ravenclaw party, and Vanessa will be with McGonagall serving detention. It's set, just drink enough to last a half an hour. Fifteen minutes or so before you change you'll be left in the room. Everything will be fine!" She answered, annoyed with repeating it for the umpteenth time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So poor Colin has had detention every evening for the past month, stuck in the damp, cold, dungeons with only Finnegan and Tho-" Emma stopped talking when Ashley walked into the room holding a white teddy bear wearing what appeared to be school robes. "Aww, how cute. He's adorable, gift from Nikolas?" Ginny asked as she hugged the teddy bear tightly, but then she looked at it again. That's odd, did this bear just smirk? Must be my imagination. "Adorable? That thing? It's not cute at all, actually, it's a transfigured rat . I'm planning on leaving it some where Parkinson can find and thinks its from Mal-ferret. You see it even has Slytherin robes on. It's just a harmless little prank, that will make her shriek with terror when she cuddles with it at night."  
  
The bear (actually Malfoy) tried his best not to turn and glare at the girl, he couldn't risk getting caught. You'll pay for that Night! Me a rat? he thought, and an amused voice entered his mind. Not if you want to wear pink bunny slippers to practice again. "Well girls its seven o'clock, time to get where we must go. Just leave Mal..................that rat here and lets be off." the Vampire had to catch her self before she slipped, but no one noticed. They all started heading out the room, leaving the teddy on Ginny's bed. "Finally! Okay where is that pensieve." The white teddy bear stood on the bed and looked around. "Hmm.........clean room, with the exception of that pile by what I figure is Night's bed." He walked to the edge of the bed and hopped off.  
  
"VW. This must be her trunk, but how to get it open, I'm only 61 centimeters tall and made of fluff." He looked down at him self in disgust, then to the bewitched clock the youngest Weasley had on her night stand. It read '7:05 and in small read letters 'Bored'. The bear smirked "Okay, 5 more minutes to go." then he felt it. A stomach wrenching pain that he was sure would rip him in two. The pain slowly branched out to his arms, legs and soon his whole body. The boy shut his watering eyes, biting down on his lip to keep him from yelping out. He fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. His body shook from as a bright red light radiated from his being.  
  
When the transformation was over, he laid on the floor, soaked with his own sweat. He looked down at his now human hands. He pushed him self up off the floor and reached for the trunk's lid. Once open he searched its contents. Photo album, useful. "Reducto" he placed the now miniaturized book into his pocket. Old teddy, under garments, Hmm.....................No, no focus, Diary? But Night said......................."Deletrius". The diary disappeared slowly and now he held a small black pensieve. It's silvery liquid surface rippled and an image began to form as he was sucked into the pensieve.  
  
"Virginia Louise Weasley! How many times have I told you to stop blowing up Ron's toys." He now was standing in the kitchen of the burrow. A little, one year old baby girl sat in a high chair pouting as a two year old male cried, cradled in his mothers arms. "You're only one for merlin sake, you've come into your magic way too early and it's not fair to your brothers. We still can't get the smell of burnt rubber out of poor Percy's hair " The baby giggled, then smiled while the soot got cleaned off her brothers face. The room spun, and his surrounding's changed, he was still in the kitchen, except it was now different. It was more cluttered.  
  
"Ginny, I will not have you making up such wild stories" The same plumped woman entered with a four year old following behind. "But it true mummy. Perthy pet ith bad, heth really a bald man." Again the scenery changed, this time he was in a village playground, one he recognized from his childhood. The he saw him, a little five year old version of himself leaning against a pole, smirking as mini- Crabbe and Goyle pounded on a small boy. "Who are you?" Draco turned to look at who his younger self was talking to, and gasped in awe.  
  
It was her. "I'm Lou-Lou, I'm only four, who are you?" His miniturized version approached the small red head , as his cronies continued their beating session. "Snako, the super snake." He announced proudly as the older Draco smacked his forehead. Why was I so dense?!? The little girl laughed. "Ith not funny! At leath my name ith not a potty. You will apo- apo- thay thorry right now." Demanding little wanker wasn't I ?!? Merlin! But then he saw her do something, he never seen her do, Smirk. She smirked, but not just any smirk, the Malfoy smirk. He observed to two as they began to play. A Malfoy and a Weasley getting along before any feuding, any hatred build up, it was almost ...............endearing.  
  
"You'll be the Mummy, and I'll be the Daddy, and they can be our hen men." The small girl backed away. "I don't wanna be the Mummy, can I be a hen men?" The little blonde rolled his eyes. "No! Only boyth can be hen men, thupid." She slapped him. "I don't want to play with you no more, you're a meanie." and with that she ran off with tears in her eyes. His surroundings spun, changing to what looked like a hall way. He was standing behind a ten year old Ginny, with her ear pressed against a door. "Dumbledore will give Ginny the proper training, he knows about her growing powers, love. Smart man that Dumbledor." Draco recognized that voice, it belong to Author Weasley. Another sobbing voice was then heard. "But what if the school singles her out for being a seer? My baby will be lonely. Can't she be home schooled?" and then loud crying. Must be Ginny's mum.......................What a minute, Seer? She's a seer? The scenery began to spin . He no longer recognized where her memories were taking him to.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny love, but this is the only way." A tall, dark haired young man gently laid the small red head on the floor of a large dimly lit chamber. He bent down and sweetly kissed her forehead, cheek and lips. " I will always love you Virginia Weasley. Always." And strode away into the shadows. Hurried foot steps approach along with the unmistakable voice of Harry Potter.  
  
" Ginny!" The Slytherin watched as the boy tried to revive the young Gryffindor, Pleading that she was not died. " She's won't wake" Said a the soft voice that had spoken before. " Tom- Tom Riddle?" Riddle nodded, not taking his eyes off Harry's face. "What d'you mean, she won't wake?" The blonde watched on realizing Ginny had witnessed everything before losing complete consciousness. "How is it that you- a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent- managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"  
  
There was an odd red gleam in the hungry eyes of Riddle. They were narrowly watching Harry, waiting for his answer. "Why do you care how I escape? Voldemort was after you time........." But the tall boy evilly smirked. "Voldemort is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter....." He pulled Harry's wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air writing three shimmering words:  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle  
  
Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves:  
  
I am Lord Voldermort  
  
The chamber began to spin, he now was in the Great Hall, the way it look three years earlier for the Yule ball. That was a night that Draco yearned to forget, the awful night he had to spend with Pansy Parkinson clung to his arm. Ginny looked beautiful, yet one factor of her presence annoyed him. The disgusting fact that she was with Neville Longbottom. If he had noticed her then, if he had seen her for the true beauty she was, none of this would have happened. But enduring the torture of each memory was something he had to do to get HIS Ginny back.  
  
"G-G-Ginny, w-w-would you like to dance?" The round face boy nervously asked her as she drank the last of her refreshment. Smiling, she nodded in response. " I l-l-like you Ginny. W-w-would you.....................Do you..................youwanabemygirlfriend?" The red head's eyes went wide, as did the blonde's. Both boy's nervously awaited her answer. "Gee- Nev, I - I, well, you're a nice guy, but...................." Draco 'happily' smirked as Neville frowned and eyes furrowed. "It's 'arry isn't it, you fancy him don't you?" The Slytherins ears perked up once more."To be honest with you Neville, Yes I do, but I.................I think you are a great friend, and that's the only way I see you. Im sorry." The room faded out as it transformed into his chambers.  
  
"Your body is a wonder land, your body is a wonder land, I'll use my hands, your body is a wonder land, your body is a wonder land, I'll use my hands......" He froze, there he laid in his bed with the petite figure in his arms. Their first of many night's together, in which he discovered and explored not only her body but everything else about her as well. " I want to be with you like this Virginia, forever and always My Virginia" All he could think of was Bullocks! she heard me, she must've if it's in her memory. He began to feel that all too familiar ache in his stomach as the room spun.  
  
"Gin.............I had to kiss you. I'm in love with you. You're meant for me and I for you." She moved away, turning her back to him. "You don't want me Potter, you never did. You were so wrapped up with your precious Cho, then Hermione of all people, not only hurting me, but almost killing Ron. You barely remembered little, old Ginny. The girl who lived and breathed you for five straight years, who nursed your wounds after your last encounter with To............the dark lord. And now.............now your telling me that I'm meant for you? Why? Because you can't stand seeing with Dra-Malfoy?" Draco couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing, That bloody wanker, this is the night of the Halloween ball. Oh that bastard will pay. But then what Potter did next caught his attention.  
  
Harry pulled out two rings, his parent's wedding bands."You see these? These were my parents. After you were dragged away by that git, Lupin gave them to me. Inside there is an inscription in each, my father's had 'J&L Love', my mother's had 'L&J Forever', but when he handed them to me, other initials appeared on them, on this one (He held out the larger of the two) 'H&V' appeared, and the other now has 'V&H'. Don't you see Gin? I love you so much and this confirms we are destined to be together, and by any means necessary we shall." The Slytherin couldn't take it any more as he felt himself be pulled away.  
  
He was now back, he replaced the charm on the pensieve and put it away. He now searched for the book that Ashley had told him about. 'Forbidden Magic: Spells & Potions for the Mischievous Witch or Wizard.' He went straight for the page she had marked for him and pointed his wand to himself. 


	16. Battle of the blondes, the last Malfoy s...

Battle of the blondes, the last Malfoy standing.  
  
"So.........How'd it go?" Ashley's red and black eyes gleamed. The moon light hit her pure pale skin as she sat upon the teacher's desk of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room. Lupin was gone for the night because of the full moon.  
  
" Not like I expected, there are a few things you seemed to leave out. You didn't tell me that she was a Seer? and a powerful one at that. Or the fact that you-know-who fell in love with her. Oh...........let's not forget St. Potter and his plans!?!"  
  
She hopped off the desk and looked at her bare wrist "Gee......Look at the time, gotta go, gotta see a man about some blood. See -" But he grabbed her by the arm and sat her down at a near by chair.  
  
"Explain, Now." She rolled her eyes and began to talk.  
  
"Fine. Here it goes. Well as you know I don't need her pensieve to see her memories and her thoughts. When she found out about my um..........well blood abnormality....."  
  
he raised and eyebrow. "You're a vampire, Not Anemic."  
  
"What ever, well she spilled the beans about her Seer business and what not. As for powerful, I don't know, though when ever she gets pissed my cosmetics suffer great losses. Besides she's only had one powerful vision in the time I know her, other wise she learning to harness the other stuff. Now as for good old Voldie, how do you think that Super ruffles killed him? Do you remember Ginny being the only one to witness it all, well didn't it occur to you something like that would be in her pensieve, wouldn't it? He loved her, and she cared for him, that's why she went to him so easily. Though Dumbledor's memory charms are powerful, they're no match for my abilities. I saw it all, He had Potter, about to perform the unforgivable but when he saw her, he transformed some how, to his 16 year old version. Potter shook off what ever was on him and lunged Godric's sword tipped with phoenix blood into him. That's how he killed him, Potter couldn't defeat Voldemort ( the boy shivered) but Tom Riddle, now that's an easy target. Ginny saved Potter, but she couldn't save her precious Tom. And finally, as for Potter's plans, ask Madame Pince for a book named 'Legend's, Myths, and Prophecies of Early Wizarding Europe', look up the Silver snake and the Red lion. It's a from around the time of the Hogwart's four, you'll find your answer's there. Now that I've said all I have to say, I'll see you tomorrow Silver slick. Oh and don't ever grabbed my arm like that again, or I'll start acquiring a sudden taste for Malfoy blood."  
  
As he walked down the stairs to his chamber's all he could think of was three things. He managed to upset a vampire, Great, Just what I bloody needed. Might as well open up a vein and invite her over for a drink. The fact that the greatest evil wizard was in love with the one girl he um....................has confusing feelings for and that he had to get his hands on that book. The only thing that comforted him a bit was that nothing worse could possibly happen since the night was almost over. He was wrong.  
  
"Well, why isn't it my bleach blonde cousin, hello Ken, where's your pug faced Barbie?"  
  
The Slytherin snarled at the dirty blonde female that sat in his armchair. Her milky faced glistened from the fire place dancing flames. An evil smile played on her lips.  
  
"Why are you here Lissette? You should be in Durmstrang." The girl began to laugh.  
  
"Well my mummy and daddy got fed up with my antics there. So they decided to ship me off to dear uncle Lucius, thought he could straighten me up. But your dear old dad said that as much as he may loved having me around, I needed my education. So Im here. Why? Aren't you happy to see your sweet little cousin?"  
  
The seventh year paced back and forth as he rubbed his temples. "That doesn't explain why your here! Why did my father send you?"  
  
The girl stood from the chair. Her shadow growing larger and more menacing as she approached him. Her stormy hazel eyes seemed to glow, like that of a cats. "I AM NO ONE'S KEEPER. YOUR FATHER THOUGHT IT BEST TO SEND ME TO HOGWARTS. TRUSTED YOU CAN BE MY PROTECTOR AND HELP ME STAY OUT OF TROUBLE." She cleared her throat and her shadow returned to its normal size. "Anyways, I'll be sorted tomorrow, into Slytherin no doubt, and you as captain of the Quidditch team will make me chaser."  
  
The boy stop pacing. "Are you MAD?!?" Her eyes began to glow again. "Sorry Lissy. I meant that, well we have a full team. And well, the season's already started"  
  
She raised an eyebrow."Well, Gregory has resigned his position, or he will once I have a little chat with him, that leaves one spot open for me. How is Pansy by the way? As ugly as ever I hope."  
  
Draco was too tired to argue, for when it came to arguments Lissette Malfoy always won, that or kept on going, and going, and going, until she got her way. After all, she was a Malfoy.  
  
"Eddy, I'll take your bed. You can sleep on the floor tonight, unless you will like to have your poor little road weary cousin sleep on the hard, cold floor" he was about to protest when he heard a hiss.  
  
" Oh don't mind Damien, he's a good kitty, aren't you Damien, yes you're a good kitty, and uncle Eddy, won't hurt you at all." Her glowing eyes fell upon the boy. "Will you EDDY?" He shook his head. and prepared the floor for sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashley curiosity was put to the test the next morning, as she watched from the Gryffindor table a very grumpy and sleepy Draco poke his food. A slim, young dirty blonde girl sat aside him, one who which Goyle stared at every once in a while. She would turn to Ginny and begin plaguing her with questions or improbable scenarios of who the girl could be. But her attention was diverted for a while as the flutter of owl wings came into to great hall.  
  
Then both girls saw it, an eagle owl drop a red envelope in his hand. The male blonde eyes went wide. It was a howler, from his father no doubt. The girl that sat beside him smirked. "She a Malfoy, she has to be, no other person smirks like that. Maybe she's his sister, no, cousin, or ex wife, Merlin knows what traditions the have in that family." The red head waved a dismissive hand at her friends pestering. The boy slowly opened the envelope.  
  
"DRACO EDWARD MALFOY! YOU HAVE SHAMED ME. HOW IS IT THAT YOU WILL NOT GIVE YOUR SWEET COUSIN LISSETTE THE EMPTY SPOT ON THE QUIDDITCH TEAM. IF YOU DO NOT ALLOW HER TO FORM PART OF THE TEAM, BY MERLIN I WILL DISOWN YOU AND TAKE YOUR TRUST FUND AWAY! By the way, congratulations Lissette, Your aunt Naricissa and I were very proud to hear you were sorted in to Slytherin, have a pleasant school year. Why I wish you were my daughter at times, I'm sure you will make the Malfoy name mean what had years ago. AS FOR YOU DRACO, ACCOMMODATE YOUR COUSIN, IN ANY WAY SHE WANTS. OR ELSE!"  
  
The booming voice of Lucius Malfoy had filled the Hall. Everyone was left silent, for they had learned to fear him. The Slytherin table were the ones who started wispering. Soon the Great hall was filled with its usual chatter, Mostly taking about what the had just heard. Comments like "She's Lissette Malfoy. I've heard of her, her family was in the inner circle of the Dark lord." or " She's beautiful, how can she be a Malfoy." and some of " So that's why Goyle quit the team, to give her a spot."  
  
The blonde boy stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Ashley grabbed some toast and went after him.  
  
"What do you mean you can't go through with it, you have seen her pensieve, you only have three more fourths to go?" The vampire's voice echoed through the empty room. Draco slumped down further in his chair, looking very defeated. "You don't understand, my cousin is a royal pain in the arse. She will keep a close watch on me, or have others do it for her. She can be very persuasive, she's part Veela, part Vampire. That's how she got Goyle to resign the team." The girl's ears perked.  
  
"She's part vampire? - Listen, relax demon spawn, she can't be all that bad." A drawling female voice came from the door way. " Oh I can be, I assure you. You must be Ashley Night, charmed I'm sure." 


	17. A Hogsmeade Serenade

A Hogsmeade Serenade  
  
"Who called you in here Malfoy? This is a private conversation."  
  
Ashley snarled a the young Slytherin. The female blonde eyes began to glow. "Sorry Kitty. That only works on mortals, cowardly relatives( The Raven haired girl glanced over to the boy) not on me. Lissette's eyes went back to normal.  
  
"A fellow vampire, Eddy why didn't you tell me there was another here at Hogwarts?" The Gryffindor rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't talk about me like I'm not here Malfoy, besides you should show some respect, I am your superior." Draco was dumbfounded, he didn't want to be caught between the two females.  
  
"Superior? You? Don't make me laugh. I'm a MALFOY." Night's eyes turned completely black. Her fangs grew as did her nails.  
  
" You may be a Malfoy, but I am a FULL born vampire, know your place HALF- LING." The boy had had enough, it was time to put a end to this before someone lost their life.  
  
"Ash, put those away. Lissette what do you need?" His cousin continued to glare at Ashley.  
  
"Am I on the team, or did the howler sweet uncle Lucius sent not suffice?" The boy sighed exasperated and nodded.  
  
"Good then I'll be off. I'll finish with you later NIGHT!" The vampire smiled mischievously.  
  
"Any time Half-ling, any time." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay boys and girls, what are we doing this weekend?" Niko approached the seven Gryffindors that sat quietly in the library.  
  
"Sshh! Mr. Dans les ombres, I'm quite sure you of all people know to keep quiet in the library. Not everyone is a prefect!" Madame Pince reprimanded the raven claw as the group giggled and snickered.  
  
"Yes Madame Pince." He bowed his head down as she walked away in a huff.  
  
"Yes Madame Pince" Ashley repeated mockingly as her boyfriend gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Well what re the plans? Christmas shopping in Hogsmeade? A party before holiday?" the vampire smiled.  
  
"We can give Movie night another go?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow as the whole group in unison responded with a resounding "NO!" To which the received a scowl from Madame Pince.  
  
(A/N: Check out Angelic_vampire's 'Red satin and silver pennies' to find out what happened on movie night)  
  
Though left extremely confused by the stir of emotion that night had caused, Ginny stood her ground. Even before Draco could get any thing out she had ran away. She didn't trust him any more, correction, she didn't trust her self alone with him any more. The red head ran, but managed to hear him say three little words. 'Come what may' they were the same three words she her mind kept repeating along with 'I will love you, 'til my dying day.' Nikolas voice brought the girl back to reality.  
  
"So I guess Christmas shopping in Hogsmeade it is( he gave his girlfriend a quick kiss ) Got to head to class. Adios." And he left. The red head glanced over to Harry who quickly returned his eyes to the book in front of him. She smiled as she thought to her self This is going to be one interesting Christmas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
'And I've got nothing to say, I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face I was confused Looking every where only to find that it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind. So what am I What do I have but negativity , cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me Nothing to lose Nothing to gain , hallow and alone, and the fault is my own and the fault is my own.  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real I wanna let go of the pain I felt so long (Erase all the pain 'til it's gone) I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real I want to find something I've wanted all along Some where I belong.'  
  
The song described exactly how he felt, yes exactly, probably the reason why he had it booming through out the whole chamber. That was why Draco wasn't able to hear who had entered, nor who had made the song stop playing until he looked up from his bed.  
  
"Who is the girl who actually has my dear sun tan lacking cousin pining? I would surely like to congratulate her on achieving that impossible feet." Lissette taunted from the door way, behind her was Pansy who was in a trance like state.  
  
" I guess you won't be needing a whore to entertain you tonight. (she looked over her shoulder) Parkinson, you can go you are not needed tonight. (She fully stepped into dimly lit chamber.) So, why are you so melancholy Eddy? The girl won't put out? No that can't be it, you would only find another bimbo. She's doesn't want you? No you would have moved on instead of going to Night for help, that is why you're going to Night, right? So that only leaves...................You actually have feelings for the wench! Oh this is so monumental."  
  
The male blonde stood and grabbed his cloak. Just when he was about to walk out the door, with one swift movement his cousin stood in the way blocking the exit.  
  
"And where do you think you're going? You, Eddy will still there and tell me everything thing, starting with her name." He scoffed, there was no way in hell he was actually going to do that.  
  
"Leave me alone Lissette, I'm sure there is some poor fool you can toy with, or shag. Just go, blink, disapperate , what ever it is you vampires do, just leave." Her eyes began to glow.  
  
" I'm not in the mood for a spot of fighting to day , so if you could just please LEAVE ME ALONE!." To his surprise she moved aside. He took the opportunity and walked away.  
  
" You are free this time cousin, but you will answer me during holiday, oh you will definitely answer me during holiday."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
He stomped through the corridors looking like crap and had the attitude to match. He had no where to go, there wasn't any one he could talk to, well anyone that would talk back to him that is. She was Draco's only and last resort, unfortunately.  
  
"Oi, Night! Where are you off to?" He called out to Ashley who was looking around the Great Hall. She was the last of the group that was to go into Hogsmeade. She looked at the approaching boy, whom looked desperate. She shook her head smiling.  
  
"Hogsmeade, c'mon" she gestured him to follow and the two exited the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
They wandered through the village, discussing school, Ginny, and movies. It was mostly Ashley talking the Slytherin's ear off giving him a lesson on American Muggle cinema when they ran into one of the many people that couldn't see them together, Emma.  
  
"Ash............um what are you doing with Malfoy?" The vampire searched for answer and said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"He's my bitch." To which both Emma and the Slytherin gave her an awkward look.  
  
" Well, not exactly my bitch, but more like a significant acquaintance." She chuckled nervously as her dorm mate gave her a suspicious once over. The boy needed to shoo the Gryffindor away and so threatened her.  
  
"Soothington, you will say nothing to no one of you seeing me and Night together, understand, or I will make a great deal of trouble for your father, he works in St. Mungos does he not? (the girl began to look worried) Good its seems we have an arrangement, now if you will excuse us." And Ashley and Draco walked away, upon seeing they were a good feet away, the vampire gave him what she thought was a light punch.  
  
"What was that for?" The blonde rubbed his arm. The Gyrffindor quirked an eyebrow and a look that read What-do-you-think- it's-for. They continued to walk through the village until Draco grabbed the girls arm. Something caught his eye. Inside the shop was the two of them. Harry and Ginny hugging and kissing. Ashley winced and glanced over to the wide eyed boy who's gaze didn't falter. The look of hurt and love clearly displayed on his pale features. Her concentration was broken when she felt some one wrap their arms around her waist.  
  
"Boo! (It was Nikolas who gave her a kiss on the cheek and noticed the presence of the Slytherin) Umm baby what are you doing with this wanker?" Ashley turned to face her boyfriend.  
  
" Niko, play nice, he's not a complete prat, honest, I use to think he was a bit of a daisy, or even a .............but that not the point, can't you see how hurt he looks? He looks like a lost puppy. Please don't tell anyone you saw us together, it would ruin everything. You promise?" The Ravenclaw gave her a questionable look but agreed.  
  
"So Malfoy isn't it? how estas man?" Draco wasn't paying attention, his eyes were still glued to the red head inside the shop.  
  
"Oye! Malfoy! Did the blonde seep into his brain?" Ashley shook him after he failed to answer her boyfriend the second time. Worried she asked him if he was fine. He blinked, coming out of his trance, he spoke.  
  
"I want to talk to her Night, can you make that happen?" The vampire thought for a moment and remembered a spell the Weasley twins had used on her the pervious summer. A sly smile played on her lips.  
  
"Malfoy, how are your vocals feeling?" Before the boy could answer she pointed her wand to him and uttered "Sonorus Cantus 'Ready to fall'"  
  
Inside Honeydukes...........................  
  
"Harry.............umm do you think you could let me go? I want to look around." but the boy didn't listen and held her tighter while he continued to kiss the back of her neck. The moment was broken seconds later though, when a male singing voice filled the shop.  
  
" I get a feeling I can't explain, whenever your eyes meet mine. My heart spins in circles and I lose all space and time. And no that we're standing face to face, something tells me it's gonna be okay. And I'm ready to fall in love tonight ready to hold my heart open wide. I can't promise forever, but baby I'll try. Yes I'm ready to fall in love tonight." Both Gryffindor's blinked, confused by the sight, as did the other customers and the shop owner. It was none other then Draco Malfoy standing in the door way singing an American muggle pop song.  
  
The blonde grabbed his throat, he didn't know what was happening. He mental cursed the vampire, whom responded in the same manner, indignantly.  
  
"I know you've been watching, choosing your moment, but I've been dreaming of that day. No one before you has gotten to me this way. And now that we're standing face to face, there's something I need to say. And I'm ready to fall in love tonight, ready to hold my heart open wide. I can't promise forever but baby I'll try. Yes I'm ready to fall in love tonight."  
  
Harry's gaze went from the Slytherin to his girlfriend whose eyes were watering and not moving from the singing boy. He had to get the two away from each other. He hadn't waited and fought this long to get her just to lose her again.  
  
"Come on Ginny, Let's go. This way." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the exit of the shop. He pushed the blonde out of the way and dragged the girl away.  
  
"Yes I'm ready to fall in love tonight."  
  
The vampire threw a fit, they were so close, so close............................................................ 


	18. Do's, Don'ts and Homecomings

(A/N: REST IN PEACE SIRIUS BLACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Do's, Don'ts and Home comings  
  
"Damn, damn , double damn! Why does ruffles have to be such a friggin'...................(she looked at the boy who was desperately trying to stop singing) Oh sorry, Finis Quietus!" Draco kept rubbing his throat, he then turned and glared at Ashley.  
  
"Night, RUN!" He managed to say with his voice horse from the spell. The Gryffindor gave her boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek and sped off towards Hogwarts. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
" Hi Ginny, Bye Ginny!" the girl sped passed the red head who was about to leave the common room.  
  
"Ash, Why are you....................What did you do and who did you do it to?" The Vampire stopped half way up the stairs that lead to the girls dorm.  
  
"Virginia Louise Weasley, Why do you assume that every time I'm running like a mad woman it's because I've done something, or have said something or have pulled a prank on someone? Why can't you ever assume it's because I'm exercising or running to get attention for a global issue or maybe doing it for a cause? which reminds me if umm......if anyone asks for me I'm............I've.........Just say I'm gone. No-no, don't say that, say you haven't seen me at all, okay? Adios." Ginny shook her head with a knowing smile on her face. Her friend wasn't up to any good again. The portrait swung open allowing her to leave, yet as she stepped out she came face to face with the last person she expected to see, Draco Malfoy.  
  
" Vir....Gi.....We......How have you been? I've.......you......you're beautiful." The Slytherin said as he gasped for air after losing his breath chasing Ashley.  
  
"Malfoy.......That .......... I didn't know..........What are you doing here? And it's Weasley to you." The boy clutched his side feeling a sharp pain stinging in both there and his heart. He couldn't tell if it was because of the run or the red head's words.  
  
"Why are we addressing each other with our family names? Why must we? I know I acted like a prat that night. I wanted to app......app..well you know and you just changed. I know I was a complete shit, and a wanker and a jerk and a............feel free to stop me any time. But I just want to say that I L-L-L care for you very much and if we gave this a second-" But she cut him off.  
  
"No Malfoy, I'm not your back up shag or a toy for your entertainment, I can't believe I started to .......... and I honestly thought you........................uggh! no your 'caring' came too late. I'm with Harry now and I'm............I'm ha-happy. I've got to go he's waiting for me." She was about to walk away but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"We're not finished talking here." He all but pleaded. Ginny eyes went from her arm to his face. She harshly pulled her arm from his grip.  
  
"No we are more then done. Good-bye Malfoy." And she headed off to the castle grounds.  
  
"Gin is he ...................Oh shi............" The vampire tried to blink but the boy managed to latch on in time.  
  
"Let go Malfoy ! Let go now!" She had blinked to her room and then to the common room to which she had managed to get him to release her, and quickly blinked back to safety.  
  
The boy sat there on the floor after being pushed off the girl he was trying to strangle. He sat there for quite some time until he heard some one clear their throat. Actually he heard a lot of someones' gasp and clear their throats. In had entered a group of first and second years.  
  
"Uh Mister Malfoy sir, If I may ask sir, why are you in here? Aren't, umm, aren't Slytherin's not allowed to come in?" A round faced second year spoke up nervously after being pushed forward by a first year girl. The young girl oddly resembled the Creevy brothers, and Draco had the aching suspicion she was as annoying as them as well.  
  
"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO BE QUESTIONING MY ACTIONS FILTHY GRYFF?" The Blonde asked the already frightened and he could see, angered boy. The second year puffed out his chest proudly, trying to suppress any trace of nervousness from his facial features.  
  
"J-Jonathan T-Typhoon S-Serrano. Sir. A second year, Sir." Draco smirked, the boy attempted in vein to give out of air of superiority. He then glared at the whimpering girl behind him. His smirked stretched in to a sly smile, if that could be called a smile.  
  
"And you must be a Creevy? Why are you cowering girl? Couldn't ask me your self why I was here, had to send your boyfriend?" The small mousy blonde girl peered over Jonathan's shoulder. Her brown eyes watery and wide transfixed on the Slytherin.  
  
"Y-y-y-your r-r-r-right sir. Evelyn Creevy sir. A-a-and He volunteered sir." she began to sob. Her wailing filled the common room and irritated Draco so much that her pointed her wand at her.  
  
"M-m-m-alfoy you will not hurt her!" Jonathan defiantly stood in front of the girl and shut his eyes, bracing him self for what ever was to come. At that moment his prayers where answered, in entered Hermione, closely followed by Ron. Instantly seeing Malfoy in their tower, wand drawn, they parted the crowd, wands in hand ready to charge at the Slytherin.  
  
"Leave now Malfoy, before you have a more vivid memory of your fourth year transfiguration. Now." The sixth Weasley child addressed the boy before him calmer then he had in pervious occasions. Though usually the Weasley temper flared with in him, Hermione had had a subduing effect on his dangerously high and at times rash reaction to any Malfoy.  
  
" Your saved this time Mu-Granger, you as well Weasel, but rest assure, next time you won't be as lucky. " Draco pocketed his wand, and left. His only thought now was that this was going to be one dreadful holiday. The younger students let out a collective sigh of relief, as they went about business as usual. Ashley cautiously descended the stairs and looked around to room, searching if the Slytherin had left. When she was sure he had, she headed out the tower and to the owlery.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
The train ride home wasn't as pleasant as Ginny had hoped. She was plagued by thoughts, while mounting the carriages she thought she saw her best friend approach Malfoy, but she knew that was ridiculous. Then when they had reached the Hogsmeade rail station, she swore she had seen a glimpse of platinum blonde head towards the cart that contained her friends baggage. But as she sat looking out the window at the quickly changing landscape hearing the cheerful and noisy chatter of her friends, any thought of Malfoy and her dorm mate speaking with out a fight to the death or bloodshed became impossible. As for him meddling with the baggage, one of Ashley's many pranks slash protection spells would've gone off, and seeing that Draco was not walking around with a third eye, or a nose that would rival Pinocchio's, she merely shrugged the idea off. Yet something still irked her, though it had been a fleeting occurrence of the mind, that maybe the vampire and the Slytherin were in some way involved. At first she had laughed it off, but then again, she thought, she was living proof there was a thin line between love and hate.  
  
Upon agreeing to keep in touch over the Christmas holiday, well actually it had been more a trade of information between Draco and Ashley, whom had made each other promise they were going to exchange information. Ashley was to report about the red head's words, thoughts, actions, moves etc. and the Slytherin had to tell her anything he could get on /out of his cousin. Malfoy blankly stared out the window at the ever changing scenery. Soft delicate snowflakes seemed to float aimlessly in the air as he envisioned Ginny. Her sweet plump limps, her sinful curves, everything and anything he had taken for granted when he was able to hold her in his arms. He was being watched though, by the glowing hazel eyes of his cousin. Eyes that gave a small taste of the true poison that was kept in the girl's soul.  
  
"A sickle for your thoughts" The elder Malfoy turned to face the girl who had interrupted his latest daydream. He shook his head.  
  
"No, no thoughts, just plans." The female blonde smirked  
  
" Is that so? Tell me about these so called plans. Do they involve this girl whom your obliviously are in love with?" Draco snickered.  
  
"Love? Ha! What could YOU possibly know about love and what someone in love looks like?" She gave him a menacing glare.  
  
"Love, my dear Eddy, is an illusion that seduces young minds to doing stupid and careless things in it's name. LOVE, as you freely say that damning word, cousin , has turned an already pathetic excuse for a Malfoy into something reminiscent to the nature of those mud-blood and muggle loving, poor, filthy Weasleys." He restrained him self from attacking her since she was still part vampire and had something he himself didn't for quite some time now, his father's favor.  
  
"DO NOT COMPARE ME TO THOSE BOTTOM DWELLING FRECKLED RATS, Lissette!" The girl smiled wickedly with the satisfaction of making her cousin livid and hitting a nerve. Yet when she caught a reflection of her self in the window, her smile faded. Sooner or later her secret would come out, then she would be disowned and will have fallen from grace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
" Oh my children, my children have come home." The warm and loving voice of Molly Weasley could be heard over the chaotic chatter of Platform 9 and 3/4. The plump woman rushed over and engulfed all five Gryffindors in a bone crushing hug. Bill and Charlie tried their best to pry their mother's arms from the suffocating embrace as they had taken note that some of them had turned an alarming shade of blue and purple.  
  
"Mum-Mum! Can't breathe!" Ron managed out gasping for air. Mrs. Weasley released them all and they all sucked in as much oxygen as they could, to which their lungs stung at the sharp intake of air. The woman began to fuss over her three adoptive children saying things like ' need to fatten you up', 'My how you've grown dear' and 'you must give me this cloak to make the necessary repairs.' Ginny was delighted to see her friend so happy, like Harry, she knew that Ashley hadn't had a happy child hood. As much as she had let on that she was okay, everyone knew otherwise.  
  
The Night family had a cold demeanor and their loveless house could rival the Malfoy's, yet understandably, Vampire's did not believe in family or warmth. Almost on cue with her thoughts, Harry wrapped his arm around her, and both watched as Mrs. Weasley arm hung around Ashley's shoulder whom returned the gesture.  
  
At the Burrow, they were greeted by Fred and George who had been left to finish cooking dinner, but by the amount of smoke and their mothers shriek, something told them the twins hadn't done a good job. This only meant one thing, they were to dine in the Leaky Cauldron tonight. 


	19. Permission and Secrets

Permission and Secrets  
  
Dinner with the Weasleys went as noisy as ever. Tom, the inn keeper, put together the usual four tables to accommodate the whole clan and the additional children. Mr. Weasley, and Percy met up with the group in time after being flooed at the last minute. Their meal time ritual began to take place between the twins, Percy and Ashley. It was like always as it had been since the third Weasley brother had reunited with his family, that he and the twins fought over who would have the girl for the summer. Like the pervious summer, Fred and George wanted her to work in their shop with Ginny. With the two girls help they not only improved the products they had already had released, but co- created 'Double O-Bean' (Beans that turned into a highly trained spy), 'Color me mood' (a solution that appeared like ordinary shampoo but it changed your hair color to match your mood) and their current best seller 'Stupid Cupid chocolate bar' (which turned the eater into a hopeless romantic for 24 hrs) Percy on the other hand wanted the girl to intern at the ministry with Ron, whom had been played for ( in a very tense Wizard chess match) and won into the 'dull side' as the twins taunted .  
  
" Ashley, it is high time you think of your future. You have a good chance to get that Auror position you want, but a little-" The third eldest was cut off by his younger brother.  
  
"Bum kissing" Gred, as he was referring him self as during this particular meal added and Mrs. Weasley sent him a silencing glare.  
  
" I dunno Ash, it could be very interesting, I mean, you get to see Ron everyday during the summer when he'd rather be some where else. See Percy before he get his morning coffee, and fetch it for him. Oh and let's not leave out the long, informative chats with the one and only Mr. Weatherby, Right Perce. And there are also those many lunches and business dinners you will be having with your superior, a lone with your superior, which comes to mind, Who exactly is it that Perce?" Freoge egged on while he was being dangerously observed by his now livid mother.  
  
" I'm a committed man George." Percy said in a mumble, attempting to hide the deep shade of pink his cheeks were.  
  
" Oh we have no doubt about that, You are certainly committed, but too bad St. Mungos had no bed open for you." At this Ashley laughter rang though out the Leaky cauldron. When Percy glanced over to her and caught her eye, she turned it to a cough and cleared her throat.  
  
" Um............ I think I'll take Percy up on his offer and, who exactly is Mr. Weatherby?" She asked the twins, and her would be boss cheeks threatened to turn pink oncer more.  
  
"Thats what stuffy old Crouch called our Perthy worthy. Right pookie wookie?" Each twin pinched their bother's cheek and beamed at him.  
  
Soon after they all headed home, stuffed and quite tired.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Unkie Luci, Auntie Cessy?" Lissette's voice echoed though out the empty Malfoy Manor. A house elf urgently met them in the entrance hall. She searched for the elder Malfoys, but the boy knew better then that. No, his parents were probably off in Paris or Italy for the Holidays, as usual. He headed straight for his room, but upon opening the door, his eyes bulged out of their sockets.  
  
"LISSETTE!" He roared out so loud it seem to quake the whole stone mansion. The girl blinked and appeared in the door frame giggling. She had done it again. Since his 7th birthday he had learned to fear his cousins boredom and temper, and to LOATH the color pink. On that day Draco had managed to do the one thing he regretted for the rest of his life, in result she had power over him. That day Lissette Malfoy, at the tender age of six had managed to turn everything in the manor, and it truly had been everything, pink. His attire, also was altered that day, she had put frilly little bows in his hair and his jet black suit turned into a rosy pink dress. He shuttered as he remembered that revolting occasion, it took his father several days to change everything back, even the house elves had been an alarming color of hot pink. He now looking around the pink room, covered wall to wall with items that bore the insignia of Barbie and Hello Kitty.  
  
"What ? Don't you like it Eddy? I thought it needed a feminine touch." She laughed and the Platinum blonde became paler and paler by the minute.  
  
"CHANGE IT BACK! NOW!" He swore he was going to throw up or worse faint. She refused to do so unless he would reveal the identity of the girl he had been 'pinning' for. The elder Slytherin raked his hand through his hair. He knew he couldn't do that, it would jeopardize everything and everyone involved. It was up to him, the torture of the color, or the torture he would endure when his father found out his only son had fallen .....................He was already a huge disappoint meant.................Blasted it all. He was interested in a Weasley. Grudgingly he called for a house elf to pick up his bag and take it to another room.  
  
"BARELY!" A meek looking, dangerously thin house elf entered the door way of his temporary bed chamber.  
  
" Did Sir call for Barely ?" Draco looked impatiently at him.  
  
"When will my father and mother be back?" The elf trembled  
  
" I do not know sir, they not tell Barley. They say be back soon sir." The blonde male waved a hand dismissively and so the elf took this as a cue to leave. But before he made it out the door he was called back.  
  
" Bring me my owl at once." Again Barely quivered with fear.  
  
" Young miss use owl sir, Does young master want Barley to bring masters owl?" Draco off handedly nodded and the creature set off to do his bidding.  
  
Just who could Lissette be owling ?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the Burrow............  
  
"Mr. Weasley? Can I talk with you a second?" Harry approached the man as he headed up the stairs. Author nodded his head, and lead the boy into the empty kitchen.  
  
" What is troubling you my boy? Are you alright?" He kindly spoke as he removed two tea cups from a cabinet.  
  
" Actually Mr. Weasley I need your permission." The man motioned him to go on.  
  
"Well Mr. Weasley, as you know, Ginny and I have recently started dating. I know it hasn't been long, I've known her for years....................and well. I know I've only declared my true feelings for her a few months ago, but I've loved her for two straight years and ................. I don't want to waste any more time. I would like .....................to................You see I'd like to...............ask your permission to not only to continue to court your daughter, but I was hoping to...........um.............askertmarymeunmegraduatonday." The red headed man looked at him oddly.  
  
"Come again?" and now Harry was even more nervous then before.  
  
"( He breathed in deeply and gulped)Ask her to marry me on my graduation day, sir" Silence filled the room as Mr. Weasley stared blankly at the Gryffindor pouring endlessly tea into his cup. Harry cleared his throat waking the man from his trance.  
  
"I'm sorry, I've must've blacked out, its sounded like you just said you want to marry my daughter. My only Daughter." The boy sank into the seat a little.  
  
"Y-Y-Ye-s Mr. Weasley." The man moved closer as he sunk further down. His brilliant green eyes were now the only thing visible over the table. He braced him self for the elder Weasleys reaction. The man engulfed him in a bear hug.  
  
"Well of course you have my permission, Harry Potter, you can ask my daughter to marry you tonight if you'd like. I always thought you were a fine boy, Harry, and you want to marry my...........my daughter. This calls for a celebration. Oh wait until I tell Molly the news. Why she'll cry her ruddy eyes out. This is perfect, I haven't felt so happy since, well since I punched Lucius Malfoy five years ago." Harry stood there dumbfounded. He didn't know whether to smile or to faint, though opted for the first choice. Mr. Weasley quickly pulled out two shot glasses and a bottle of Ogdens old fire whiskey.  
  
"We must drink to this auspicious moment in history. A toast to you and Ginny's engagement." The liquid burned as it flowed down the boys throat, a sensation he hadn't felt since the night of the Halloween Ball.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Malfoy manor, not everything was as pleasant. Draco balled up another piece of parchment and aimlessly threw it over his shoulder. What to write. What to write. What can I possibly say to go along with this? He fiddled with the small gift wrapped box he had before him. He picked up his quill once more.  
  
"Virginia, The heavenly night breeze whispers your name. Your beautiful face haunts my every waking moment. Thought this trinket is nothing compared to your .................... NO-NO-NO! It will not do!" He furiously balled up the parchment as he threw it in the direction of the other twenty five that had previously met the same fate. Then he decided to go into his cousin into his cousin's room, see if there was something there that could help him. He stepped back into the disgustingly pink room. Lissette's raven sat perched in the near by nightstand. Damien, her cat was curled up on the bed. It hissed at him when he approached the bird, which was odd to him to find there. If her crow was still there then why would she need his owl. And then he saw it, the reason why 'Belladonna'(the ridiculous names she calls her pets, or should I say PEST) was there.  
  
" My dearest,  
Who can say for certain, maybe your still here. I feel you all around me, your memory so clear. Deep in the stillness, I can hear you breathe. Your still an inspiration, can it be? That you are mine forever love, and you are watching from up above. Fly me up to where you are, beyond the distant stars I wish upon to night to see you smile. If only for a while to know your there. A breathe away 's not far to where you are.  
  
Are you gently sleeping, here inside my dreams and isn't faith believing all power can't be seen? As my heart holds you, just one beat away, I cherish all you gave me every day. Cause you are mine, forever love, watching me from up above. And I believe, that Angels breathe, and that love will live on and never leave. Yes my darling, fly me up to where you are, beyond the distant stars I wish upon to night to see you smile. If only for a while to know your there. A breathe away 's not far to where you are.  
  
I know your there, a breathe away 's not far to where you are.  
  
Your eternal slave,  
  
Ethan Sawyer"  
  
Draco smirked, little Lissette had some fool drooling for her.  
  
"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM, READING MY CORRESPONDENCE!" Her voice had an enraged edge to it as it echoed through the whole room. He quickly dropped the letter.  
  
"How dare you read my letter? How dare you come into this room and touch my things?" she grew closer to him as he felt a shrinking sensation.  
  
"Be reasonable Lissette, I...............I came here looking for you................I stumbled on to you letter, honestly. And don't take that tone with me, I'm your elder." He knew that meant nothing to the girl. He didn't fear her, no, he just feared what she might do. Instead of attacking him, she did something he never expected to see. She broke down and cried. Draco had no idea what to do. He went and patted her head, which was the least Malfoy thing to do.  
  
"Are..........are you alright? Why are you crying?" He continuously patted her head . She looked up at him, her eyes watery and now glowing menacingly.  
  
"I'M PREGNANT YOU SODDING PRAT!" The girl gasped in disbelief. How could she had let those words escape her lips. 


	20. Dancing and a MUGGLE?

Dancing and A Muggle?  
  
"So when exactly are the parental's coming back?"  
  
Ashley whined as she child like dangled her feet in the air. She always felt smaller when she sat at the kitchen table of the Burrow. Every chair was different from the next, standing out with pride amongst the rest of the whatchamabobs of the mis-matched room.  
  
"Well Mum and Dad will be back at five, Bill and Charlie will bring the tree after work, why do you ask?" Ginny re-checked her mother recipe as her dorm mate kept on whining.  
  
"IMMM BOORRREEEDD!" The vampire exclaimed and proceeded to slam her head on the table pretending to keel over of boredom.  
  
"I've got it, why don't we all play a round of the muggle game Clue? I can be Colonel Mustard and Ronnikins can be Mrs. Peacock!"  
  
Fred suggested as his younger brothers ears became red. He wasn't able to vocally express anything at the time in many thanks to Hermione's silencing charm that had been placed during a row earlier in the morning. Finally not getting the results she expected , Ashley dragged her feet through the kitchen and up the stairs.  
  
"Where are you off to?" The youngest red head inquired, but the girl didn't respond.  
  
"Don't disturb poor Percy up there, He's ill!"  
  
Ashley grunted in an saying 'okay' sort of way. She wasn't all that delighted with his return to the Weasley house. He, as 'busy' as he may be, always gave her odd stares and glances. Though she thought them endearing, she had waited patiently a whole year for some thing other then a quick good bye and a hand shake. She had given up on him, though every now and then when ever Ginny mentioned his name she felt strangely drawn to the conversation.  
  
About ten minutes passed and the silence (with the exception of the noise from the stove and the twins occasional whisper) was broken by music emanating from the upper floor. Fred and George left the kitchen to 'check if it had woken up Percy' (though it was really their excuse to try out their latest creation 'Bed wetter' candy). They didn't return so Ginny asked Harry to investigate, and after a few minutes he too disappeared. Finally Ron mimed his offer to check out what was wrong, as the others he didn't come back, nor did the music get lower. Having enough and letting the curiosity get the better of her, the youngest red head left Hermione in charge of the food and went up stairs to see what was going on.  
  
Th music grew louder as she approached the second floor landing. When her eye fell on the entry of her bed room she spotted four red heads and a brunette standing there. All of their eyes glued to whatever was inside and when she got closer she saw it.  
  
"Nothing can stop this, not now I love you, they're not gonna get us, they're not gonna get us. Nothing can stop this, not now I love you, they're not gonna get us, they're not gonna get us!" There was Ashley, bouncing on the bed, one fist in the air, chanting and singing along with the song in her knickers.  
  
"ASHLEY PANDORA NIGHT, WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"  
  
The twins groaned, the young girl had let out a scream and slammed the door close in their faces. All but Ginny were left rubbing their noses. Percy, who had been the first to see the 'show' mumbled something about a shower and quickly left to the bathroom. Fred and George grinned and went to dress for work. But Harry and Ron weren't as lucky and their goofy smiles were wiped off when they were pulled by the ear down to the kitchen. After being informed of the occurrence , Hermione pulled her boyfriend by the same ear into the living room to have another row. Seconds later , Ashley came down, 'fully' dressed in a school girl mini skirt, tight white blouse and knee high dragon skin boots.  
  
Before Ginny had a change to yell at her friend the twins rushed down and pushed the vampire towards the fireplace.  
  
"Going to the shop, will you grace us with your company?" and flooed her to Diagon Alley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Morning"  
  
Draco grumbled as he slumped into a chair across the table from his cousin. Lissette was already digging into her grapefruit and Belgian waffles, not looking up once at the boy. She couldn't, not after the pervious night's revelation. No it never happened and if he didn't bring it up it never happened.  
  
"So who is Ethan Sawyer?" Lissette wanted to dig a ditch and throw her self in it. She nervously shifted in her seat.  
  
"Sorry, who?" Draco raised a questioning eyebrow  
  
"Oh, alright.............He's the bloody father, alright, satisfied?"  
  
So that was the poor fool that impregnated a Malfoy woman. Surely he was on his way to die or dead already, for Draco had always seen the close resemblance between the female praying mantis and any female of his family.  
  
"Logan is seeing to it."  
  
She let out a sigh of boredom. Why would she dare to utter her father's name. To everyone, from house elves to paintings, Lucius Malfoy's manor, Logan Malfoy was a name rarely mentioned. By Lucius standards his 'bastard' half brother was a mistake from birth. Sure he had almost the same blood as him, but he was a Half-ling. Turned vampire by a muggle whom tainted his 'pure blood', the only thing that came from him that was considered good was Lissette. Yes, Logan was a disgrace to th Malfoy name, an assassin for hire, he had betrayed his line by being trained and working for muggles. Even his daughter detested him. At a young age Lissette watched as Lucius killed her mother. She didn't weep nor stop him. It was what had to be done. Her step mother wasn't any better, but she never saw her.  
  
"Why kill him? Why not marry him?" The girl eyes went wide. This was an idiotic suggestion.  
  
"And stop being a Malfoy? And disappoint my dear uncle Lucius? MARRY A MUGGLE?!? Never!"  
  
She let the cat out of the bag. That was one secret she shouldn't have let slip, she then looked at her cup of juice suspiciously, could her dear cousin have asked the elves to slip in some veritaserum, yet one look up at the ruffled hair white blonde in front whom was cleaning up the juice he just sprayed all over the table from the shock told her he wouldn't have.  
  
That had been the boys death sentence, Draco thought as he cleaned the same spot for the third time, being muggle.. Lissette had toyed with every pure blood wizard in Europe and broke each and every one, this time she was the one left damaged.  
  
"I've tried every thing, poisoning it, spells, charms, even that muggle pill, but nothing works on this brat. IT WONT DIE!(she pounded her fist on the table, and let out a low growl) But I will not give up, no, Do you hear me you disgusting little thing, you will die. It will never take a breath."  
  
Draco wasn't sure if she was talking to him or herself, so quietly he slipped out of the dinning room and head to his room to dress. Diagon Alley was his escape from the mansion today. 


	21. Diagon Alley and the long awaited packag...

Diagon Alley and the long awaited package  
  
Like clowns on parade, the Weasley twins puffed out their chest with pride, wearing the most ridiculous outfit. They wore lime green trousers, bright orange dragon hide jacket, white dress shirt and bow ties. Each had an army around Ashley, and walked down the alley to their shop. Business was booming for Fred and George, yet they continued to live at the home with their parents, saving their money to treat their respective girlfriends. Though they say it's really so they can have their mother, the boys true muse, near by. Ginny left Hermione and Ron in charge of the food and lagged behind her silly elder brothers, hand in hand with Harry. Deciding to make a stop in Flourish and Blotts, they let the others know they would meet up at the shop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lissette, meet me in the Leaky Cauldron in one hour's time, ( he yelled after the girl who was heading towards Madame Malkins robes for every occasions) ONE HOUR'S TIMES!"  
  
She agreed, waving a hand dismissively, finally alone, Draco walk down the alley to the bookstore. He needed that book, he needed to know why those initials were there. Upon arriving he asked the store keep for a copy of the same book the youngest Weasley had inquired about. When given the same explanation, he left the store feeling quite defeated. He headed for Gringotts which was at the opposite end that was when he heard it. A beautiful laughter rang in his ears and quicken his heart's pace, though it was brief as a door opened and closed in a near by shop. She was near, his heart, Ginny, his Ginny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So- that'll be two sickles and ten knuts-he told me that- thank you for shopping here and do come again- the last copy was- May I help you?- sold- Excuse? No I'm sorry you can't try that, you have to purchase it first- and they hadn't another- No. I'm sorry they only come in pairs- at least I tried Ash, but no luck."  
  
Ashley sniffed the air when the red head turned to help a customer, a certain Slytherin is near by. Harry came up from the basement holding stacked boxes, all three of them were tricked into working while Fred and George tried luring kids to the back of the shop to test their products. The emerald eyed boy was re-stocking shelves, Ginny was taking care of the register and the vampire checked inventory.  
  
"Ginny, I'm going on a break, I'll be back in ten, okay?" The vampire put on her cloak and walked out the store.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, well- well- well, you missed me that much?" The blonde tried his best not to laugh. Instead he just rolled his eyes and motioned her to follow him behind the shop.  
  
"Flourish and Blotts-" She cut him off.  
  
"Don't have the book , I know, Madame Pince?" the boy shook his head.  
  
"Said the book was currently out." Ashley paced back and forth .  
  
"Well there's only one thing left to do, but I'll have to look it up, it will surely work! Yes, it's our only choice, besides what harm could there possibly be." She walked off, the boy watched her retreating back wondering what on bloody earth she was talking about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lissette entered the Madame Malkin's shop and looked around. She then saw some thing that sickened her, a infant section.  
  
"May I help you?" a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve asked as she approached the young girl. It was Madame Malkins herself.  
  
"I need some new robes, I-" but the woman eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"What?!?" The young girl nearly shouted and caught the elder witch by surprise.  
  
"Sorry dear, but you have that look in your eyes." The Slytherin scoffed.  
  
"What look? What are you babbling about? ( 'You senile old bag', she thought exasperated)" The elder witch pursed her lips.  
  
"The look a woman has when she's expecting a little one, but you my dear appear to be fairly young to be , though I'm rarely mistaken! New robes, right, stand there." and so she began to measure her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The hour quickly passed, Draco had managed to talk to Ashley, watch the red head from afar and do some left over Christmas shopping. He sat there in the Leaky Cauldron sipping the last of his butter beer, waiting impatiently for his cousin who was currently ten minutes late.  
  
"Waiting long?" in entered Lissette holding about ten bags and had ten more levitating behind her.  
  
"What, did you empty out your vault?" The elder Malfoy let his mouth wide open in shock..  
  
"Of course not, just my step mothers, Copy of the key, for emergency." She held up a small gold key. Having set her bags down she called Tom the inn keeper over.  
  
"What was they emergency?" The white blonde boy asked as he sifted through the bags in curiosity.  
  
"All my robes are dirty, there was a sale, oh and I got loads of stuff at the apothecary, some interesting things in (she lowered her voice to a whisper) Knockturn Alley, (cleared her throat) Yes two more butter beers-Oh and when I was at Baubles and Sparkles, the store keep asked me to give you (she looked with in a bag and pulled out a small package) this. Said it finally came in."  
  
Immediately the boy snatched it from her hand and stood up starring trance fixedly at the rectangular box. "Meet you at the manor." He pressed his wand to his chest and with a 'crack' was gone. 


	22. Death,Weddings and Dates

Death, Weddings and Dates  
  
"Weasley/Potter Table 5" Read the little card and so the group went to their seats. The twins left their dates and headed straight for the food table, as did Ron while the girls and the rest of the guys went to greet the Bride and Groom.  
  
"Well isn't it the great Harry Potter? How you been mate?" Wood shook the boys hand and was joined by his new bride.  
  
"This is Marguerite, my wife" The young brunette shook their hands. Ashley and the others starred at Wood's wife, it was hard to believe this delicate, petite woman was a chaser for one of the most brutal and hard playing team in all of Europe, the Falmouth Falcons. Not only that, Versailles-Wood was the only female on the team.  
  
Their motto was "Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads" which was the only reason Ashley supported them. Instead of shaking the bride's hand she took out a piece of parchment and quill from her purse and asked for her autograph.  
  
"How did you manage to get a self proclaimed bachelor like Wood to marry?" The vampire inquired, then was elbowed by Hermione. She returned it with a death glare.  
  
"That was easy, I put the fear of Merlin him." the new Mrs. Wood joked as she finished signing her name.  
  
"You know that's not true love, I feared her after I loved her" Oliver kissed his bride and asked the group to excuse them as the two went to greet their other guest.  
  
The night was full of many wonderful moments, but Ginny's mind wasn't with Harry on the dance floor, nor with Hermione who had been hinting all night she wanted to be the next to marry, or even with Ashley and her brother who had made everyone speechless with their brief kiss. No it was at a cold dark manor, some where far away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lissette came home to find a small package on her bedstand. Perched next to her beautiful raven was a gorgeous bat, her fathers bat. Night shade bared his lovely fangs at her. She knew it was something important other wise her father would'nt dare send his beloved pet to her uncle's mansion.  
  
"ITS DONE" She read those two words three times, she had to. Though she would never admit to it, Lissette let out a sob. Ethan Sawyer was dead.  
  
*********************************************************************** Senator's Son found dead! Michael Goldiner San Francisco- Yesterday Afternoon the lifeless body of Ethan Sawyer, Son of Californian Senator Christian Sawyer was found. Sawyer, who had been reported missing since December 1st, was found early Tuesday morning by an unsuspecting jogger. The senator's son had been on leave from Oxford due to his many indiscretions. Senator Sawyer held a press conference this morning, asking the media to "Permit this open wound to heal" he went on to say " My son's death is something that I want to be treated with respect, it is not something that should become an open feast for you the press." The body will be transported to Maine, where it will be buried along side his mother in the family plot........................................................ ***********************************************************************Drac o patted Lissette's shoulders in attempts to console his cousin. She was breaking, and the boy knew all to well that it was the pregnancy that was breaking the ice that every Malfoy was born with. Ethan was gone, and the one thing that tied them together was growing everyday and she didn't want it. Why want something that wasn't pure? She wasn't ready to give up the luxuries that the Malfoy name provided, she didn't want to be like her father.  
  
"Will you stop your blubbering?" Draco asked a bit coldly, not knowing really how to treat any one that was weeping, She was no longer the heartless......well she couldn't be a true Malfoy or Slytherin anymore. Lissette angerly shoved him away.  
  
"He's dead you pathetic puff ! DEAD." She threw the article at him, crumbled up into a ball, her aim was good, right in between his eyes. Draco quickly skimmed through it and shrugged.  
  
"So ?" Her eyes glowed dangerously.  
  
"SO? SO? If this abomination is to be born, he is to take it. I'm not going to have anything to do with it." She now pointed her wand as his neck.  
  
"You mean He was to take it, as he can't anymore." She no added more pressure.  
  
The girl began to say a spell, but he was too quick and was able to move before it hit him. He was now pointing his at her.  
  
"Try that again and I'll be one cousin short, and that mudblood you carry will be something less to worry about." Lissette put her wand away. For she valued her life more then anything.  
  
She then landed on her knees and continued to weep. Finally exasperated by it all he left the room.  
  
"BARLEY!!!!!!!!!!!" Quickly the meek house elf ran up the stairs to meet his master in the hall.  
  
"yesss massterr?" Youuuu called for Bbbarley?" He stuttered fearing to meet Draco's eyes.  
  
"I'm in the Holiday spirit. Fetch the decorations, Christmas this year will be celebrated."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was a wonderful reception wasn't it Ron?" Hermione asked as she sat on the boys lap cuddling. A worried look flashed across his face as everyone in the car giggled. Fred and George would have loved to have been there, but had to escort their girlfriends home.  
  
"What's the matter Ron? All the blood seems to be leaving your face?" Ashley teased as he glared at her and Granger looked up to see the expression on her boyfriends face.  
  
Harry and Ginny sat in silence. She on his lap, his hands entangled in her flaming curls.  
  
"Gin, we..........I ........ Can we talk tonight. Tomorrow is Christmas eve and well I......." She pressed her lips softly against his. For Ginny knew exactly what he wanted to talk about.  
  
As they climbed out of the car. Ashley and Percy lagged behind.  
  
"Ashley, I...... I had a good...." But she cut him off and pulled him into a long and passionate kiss. 


	23. A Weasley and Malfoy Christmas

**A Weasley and Malfoy Christmas**  
  
_"So what do think it is? The big announcement."_ Ashley inquired for the umteenth time as she continued to stir the ginger bread batter.  
  
Everyone had reluctantly agreed to help with the Christmas preparations. The twins and Percy, to his dismay, bring up the boxes of decorations, the eldest of the three stopping every now and then to get a look at the young female raven haired whose short skirt would rise and fall with every movement she made. That is, he stopped to look until his mother wacked him with her wooden spoon. Harry and Ron had cleaning duties, the girls, helping with the cooking, and Charlie was getting the tree with Mr. Weasley.  
  
_"Gin do you have a minute?"_ the green eyed wizard asked, she shook her head and went the opposite direction.  
  
_"Doesn't have a bleedin' clue that one."_ Ashley mumbled to her self, her friend ignored her.   
  
Ginny knew what Harry wanted to talk about, thanks to her fathers comments those pass days.   
  
Yes Mr. Weasley wasn't a subtle man, why with comments like _'I hear wedding bells in my daughter's near future.'_ Or _'Harry you're already family and soon it will official.'_ But everyone's but Ron and Hermione's favorite was:  
  
_"You know Ron, you mustn't keep women waiting for those four words, why this dear girl might end up running off with some bloke like that Krum fella if your don't hurry up."_ Poor boy turned scarlet and did not stop hyperventilating till much later.   
  
_"You think he's done it? Gotten Fleur stuffed? What could be bigger then that?"_ (Whack) Mrs. Weasley knocked the stuffing out of George with one swing of what had now become to be known as the SPOON OF DEATH. He had been its sixth victim, not counting the swat Mr. Weasley had gotten after laughing at Charlie's 'he's getting a sex change' comment.   
  
_"George Weasley I will not have such talk in my house, especially about your elder brother."_ Everyone stood in silence, well mainly because they feared the wrath of the spoon. Yet it wasn't the only reason. Harry Potter called the entire room, including all who had entered it."  
  
_"Everyone, I've asked all of you here to bare witness . Ginerva Louise Weasley_ **(a/n:easy transition, give me time to re post)** _will you take my mother's ring as a symbol of our union. From this day on we will be promised to each other, in mind, body and spirit and on the day of my graduation we shall be betrothed. Then married in a year's time. Will you be mine, Ginny?"_ She felt sick, a smile graced her father's face and tears welled up in her mother's eyes. A promise ring was more then some innocent puppy love agreement, it was more like a wizard's deal. Binding legally a pair. No magic, nothing can possibly dissolve it.   
  
_"Harry..............I ..................I............don't know what to say."_ the boy took her hand and placed the ring on her finger.  
  
_"Then just say yes."_She looked around the room, everyone was in agreement, all of them, but Ashley, she was more like landing a plane on a run away, waving her arms around in protest and mouthing no.   
  
_"Yes."_ was all she could say and soon was engulfed in a hug by the man she had just sealed her fate to.

* * *

Miles away knowing nothing about the promises interchanged between said witch and wizard, Draco Malfoy felt a sharp sting in his heart. Fear flashed in his eyes and he called for his faithful house elf Barley, whom rushed into the room and assisted his master into a seat. He continued to rub over the spot in his chest that had received the stung. He was too young to have heart problems, so what in bloody hell could have hurt him so?  
  
The house was almost done, every nook and cranny had be crammed with as much Christmas cheer that could be possibly be mustered in a home as cold and dark as that one. It was over the drapes, the windows, fireplace, staircase. Everything smelled and said Christmas. Why a bit more and you'd think that it was the North Bloody Pole and you were at Santa Clauses home.   
  
Lissett had refused to come down and remained locked away in her room. She would know all too well the pain her dear cousin had felt , why once she had felt that same sting as well. It was just after Ethan had kissed another girl. It was a Malfoy's way of knowing betrayal, how love for them literally hurt, and the pain would only make them stronger. Well that was what Lucius had once said to her, but she knew he had never experienced it him self. Not because Narcissa didn't betray him, it was because he never loved.  
  
She had loved a muggle, and that love brought him to an early grave. Now she was to have a baby, a baby that would disgrace the name that had filled her with such pride and courage, a name that gave every luxury she could ever imagine. It was then that she decided, the only thing that would rid her of the guilt, shame, and love she felt was to rid her self of the child. But how? No worries, she would figure out away. And with that she headed out her bed room door to put her plan in action, that was until she saw the sight before her. It was beginning to look like Christmas threw up all over Malfoy Manor. Uncle Lucius will have Eddy's head! An all too familiar devilish smile crept across her pale face. She was back to her evil ways.

* * *

Dinner came and went for the Weasley and still no sign of Bill. The twins were beginning to run a pool, who ever bet on the time he'd arrived won. The odds were good, 5 to 3 that he wouldn't show. It was a close one, until the clock arms began to move, Bill's hand had moved from hiding to traveling and was slowly moving towards home.   
  
_"Now Molly, don't be angry with the boy, he's traveling now at least."_ The menacing glare of Mrs. Weasley had gone from the clock to her cowering husband. Before she could say one word her eldest son burst through the kitchen door, much to the relief of his father.  
  
The woman looked to the clock and then back to her son upset and confused.  
  
_"Oh mum, I learned to fool that clock ages ago."_That wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear at the moment. Where was her wooden spoon when she needed it? Oh currently in the mash tatters.  
  
_"Is that so, William Weasley_ (That wasn't a very good sign.) _You have some serious explaining to do! How can you be an hour late for dinner? And what is the big announcement you have?"_He held his hands up in defense and that was when Mrs. Weasley saw it. When his mother's eyes went wide he quickly hid his hand and backed away slowly.   
  
_" What is a gold band doing on your finger WILLIAM? WHAT IS A GOLD WEDDING BAND DOING ON YOUR FINGER WILLIAM!?!"_ Everyone took this as their cue to make them selves scarce and under second flat they had taken their eavesdropping positions at a safe distance. Bill looked around hoping to find someone to help him. But to his dismay everyone had whooshed in opposite directions.  
  
_"Mum I can explain."_ She quirked an eyebrow, sat in a near by chair and tapped her foot.  
  
_"I'm listening, speak!"_ He quickly held the kitchen door open and in stepped Fleur Delacour.  
  
_"Mum, This is Fleur, my wife."_ (A hush went over the crowd)  
  
_"What did he just say? He say 'bore my life'?"_ Ashley whispered to Percy, extendable ears in place, even stuffy old Perce was using the twins creation. The quartet on the landing at the top of the stairs, the twins in the living room, Ashley and Percy at the back door and Charlie...........Charlie...........Hey where's Charlie?  
  
_"Hey where's Charlie boy?"_ The third eldest Weasley son rolled his eyes and the vampire smacked his arm playfully.  
  
_"Oww. He said 'Fleur, my wife' now stopping hissing in my ear and may be you'll hear better....._(she raised an eyebrow)(gulp) _Ashley.....love_(he squeaked)._"_ It was her turn to roll her eyes, still, there was no sign of Charlie. Though little did she know, he was currently under the table giggling like a school girl.   
  
_"YOU'RE MARRIED! When? How? Why didn't you want us there? You're ashamed of us aren't you? Your humble family, my heart my heart is breaking_. (sob) _And look what you've done to your father, Arthur say some thing_( he open his mouth to say something but his wife interrupted him) _It's alright Arthur, you don't try to speak, You see, He's speechless, you have sent your father into shock."_ Mrs. Weasley managed to say in one breathe,and now, possibly due to lack of oxygen, she was on her knees sobbing, her husbands arms around her . He looked up at his son with out knowing what to say .  
  
Bill knelt by his mother whom enveloped him in a smothering bear hug. Fleur too knelt and her mother- in-law looked into her eyes and understood. Soon she too was pulled into the hug that was turning her new husband blue. The Weasley clan has grown a bit more now.

* * *

Hours later and miles away:  
  
_"5:30 in the morning, who can it be at this ghastly hour?"_ The platinum blonde grumbled as he descended the grand staircase. Barley turned and looked fearfully at his master.  
  
_"Young master, its Master Malfoy, sir, to see you and the young mistress."_ Draco yawned and shook his head.  
  
_" Thats impossible my father won't be back for 10 more days."_ But a voice came from the front door, and the elf quivered and hid behind the young male blonde.  
  
_"Your father isn't the only Master Malfoy in the world boy. I am also a master, Master Logan Malfoy to be precise."_

A/n: Sorry it took so long, Will update sooner I promise! Please review and check out my Live journal entries under Tenshiyasha, there will be previews for all fan fics, news on anything HP related and updates on how Slytherin House website building is going. Thanx. 0


End file.
